Too Late (A Megaman Zero creepypasta)
by MaitlandJones
Summary: Alternate story where Ciel dies before Zero is revived. Seen from the points of view of the Player of the game and Protagonist. It is more of an AU/tragedy than a creepypasta. The story of course has a dark tone. You will sleep just fine after reading my story.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue to Madness

_I decided to actually use my account for writing fanfics I got this sudden urge to write after reading loads of creepypasta, and I got bored with reading gaming creepypasta, and am faced with dilemma that they are my favorites. I tried looking up ones of my favorite title Megaman Zero, the most I could come up with is this crappy one shot that was written in barely legible English. Which disappointed me. So, I decided to remedy that problem and write my own. This will be my second work published to the first being just some crappy derp story I wrote in five minutes that my best friend urged me to upload, so don't be too mad if it isn't really good. Without further ado my fellow Megaman and creepypasta fans, here is the story!_

**Too Late **

(If you never played Megaman Zero before there is a small chance of there being spoilers.)

(Player)

I know this will sound like just another cliche opening to some gaming creepypasta, but I really loved the Megaman Zero games.

I spent hours playing them, but my one regret was never beating the first one.

The others I found easy or I was just a better player when I got to them not sure which.

I was somewhat disappointed when the fourth one was a cakewalk. (I cried like a little girl at the ending.)

Anyhow, it all began when I finally got around to cleaning out my closet when moving a box I saw something fall.

To my great joy it was my old Megaman Zero cartridge that I lost a while back. After I had finished my chores I grabbed the game dusted it off and stuck it into my old gba.

I turned on the gameboy and the gameboy logo flashed across the screen, the opening title to Megaman Zero also went by without hitch. "Good" I though to myself, the game wasn't glitchy from age.

I saw the option to continue or start a new game pop up. I selected new game knowing that I probably derped up the old save file with my lack of skill.

The opening cut scene started with Ciel and the resistance soldiers running for their lives from the Neo Arcaidian forces.

But something was off, when the Neo Arcaidians were in combat with the resistance fighters there was more blood, it wasn't overly gratuitous, it resembled the amount of blood in the Japanese release.

This took me aback, this copy I purchased at any old game store and it was in English.

Perhaps they didn't remove the animation from the cartridge when they censored it to be less? The game flashed to the image of the golem bearing down upon the fighters, where they should have said, "What monsters are these!?" or something like that instead said, "we're too late!"

It got to the part where Ciel reaches the inert Zero. The scene continued as normal until the part where the Neo Arcadians were supposed to shoot Milian. He kept firing his weapon, and unlike before he was actually making kills.

I thought "whoa" to myself. He managed to kill one, but the other shot it's weapon. The bullet went right past him, like it missed and it hit Ciel. I heard her scream and fall to the ground. CIEL! The soldier shouted.

In his distraction didn't see the Neo Arcaidians shoot again, this time killing him. Passy was the last one left. "Save us," she said the screen flashing to the image of where Passy begins to revive Zero, but this time Ciel wasn't in the image.

(Zero)

"Save us" My eyes shot open to reveal a decayed ruin before me. "Save us?" I thought to myself. I looked down to see the bodies of two people, a soldier and a girl, both with bullets wounds.

I would have been more shocked and horrified had my thoughts not been interupted. IDENTIFY YOURSELF. Sounded a metallic voice. I was broken from my reverie to see a blue armored faceless reploid with a buster arm attachment.

"M-my name?" AND SERIAL NUMBER, added the reploid. I wracked my brain trying to remember but I couldn't, much less think strait hardly. My mind felt like shattered glass. "I don't remember." I stated weakly.

REFUSAL TO GIVE IDENTIFICATION IS MAVERICK BEHAVIOR YOU MUST BE RETIRED! The reploid raised it's buster, without thinking I had drawn mine and in a flash the other was a smoking pile of scrap metal on the ground.

I looked about myself trying to connect the dots when it all became clear, the horrid fate that befell those two was the work of that reploid. "Save us," rung in my head as a feeling of grief washed over me realizing the truth. They must have been the ones to revive me in the hopes I would save them. "I-I'm sorry...I was just too late."

(Player)

"Too late" Flashed across the screen and I began to get choked up. I knew this was not in the game, but how? This couldn't be a glitch the graphics were too seamless to be a glitch, and if this was a mod or hack it was a very well done one.

This is my old copy right? I thought to myself. "No use freaking out over it, it is just a mod," I consoled myself. It still didn't quite register with me that I just watched Ciel get killed.

I took a deep breath began to control Zero to go through the level shooting my way through the enemies without a hitch. But Zero's uber-badass theme wasn't playing. In fact, there was no music at all. I got to the end of the hall of enemies to the dead end.

(Zero)

Every fiber of my being burned with rage as I tore through enemy after enemy. My fingers burned from the heat of my buster, which was being pushed to it's limit.

I shrugged that pain off as I was too distracted by the task at hand. I reached the end of the corridor to a dead end, "shit" I said audibly.

I heard a rumbling sound and before I could react the floor gave in beneath me. When my eyes adjusted to the lower light levels I realized I was in an even older lab. A foul odor assaulted my nostrils the stench of possibly centuries of decay.

I looked down to see that I was standing in a puddle of water, it was stagnant and green. If I were a human I'd probably barf. I stepped out of it onto the concrete and began walking forward in hopes of finding the end of the tunnel, to my dismay, it was blocked by rubbish.

Something felt wrong, I quickly leap back in time to avoid as a giant mechanaloid bursts through and just barely missed grabbing me. "Shit shit shit shit that was close!" I dashed through the new opening to be met with this huge golum-like mechanaloid floating before me. "Just my luck" I thought to myself.

(Player)

"Did Zero just cuss?!" I thought to myself, "cool!" The Megaman Zero games were pretty dark, but it was still rated E for everyone.

It was quite a surprise to see Zero cuss. Wasn't he more cool headed though? I continued with the boss fight. I knocked the golem's health down a bit then it got to the text box.

"Why wont this thing die!?" Said Zero. A "W" appeared on the monitor next to the golem and a saber flew out. "kekekekeke, use this!" "Who are you" "Not important, go, KILL!"

The "W" disappeared from the monitor. Where was X I thought, and what was that W? It couldn't be...

(Zero)

"That was strange" I thought, "oh well, nothing beats free!" I grabbed the sword, it felt familiar.

The golem charged it's lazer and fired. I jumped around it quickly then scaled the wall. I kicked off and flew right at it's head and with a clean cut the golem's head went flying.

I took a step back and averted my eyes from the bright flash of the golem disappearing in a ball of fire. The heat subsided, in the room, but not in my heart.

Even though I killed all of them, my rage still still burned like a small intense sun in my chest. "I will make those bastards pay for what they did!" I no longer felt disoriented, I felt a sense of place and purpose now that I have a goal set before me. Whoever sent those reploids and killed that girl needed to pay.

(Player)

I still was freaking out about that W that appeared on the screen, but gathering my thoughts I continued. I moved Zero through the door at the back of the room. A cut-scene began. Zero began to walk towards the transerver when it started on it's own. Out comes an injured Cerveau. "Who are you?" Zero and Cerveau said in unison.

(IMPORTANT PLEASE READ)  
_I wanted to do this all in one chapter, and I have been at this for a few hours and this wall of text I am looking at right now seems like it will do for now. I predict that this series will be three chapters long. I hope y'all like this. This may not seem excessively creepy, I'm going for subtlety, over over-the-top, "hyper realistic blood." As y'all saw there was some blood, but rather than simply reading to watch your favorite character get thrown in a wood-chipper and watch the organs fly instead tell a story that strums the heartstrings like a guitar, and hopefully I will get to smash said guitar at the end of my "performance." I hope my writing style isn't too weird I was trying to do something new that no one has thought to do before. I am quite sure this didn't freak you guys out so I will make sure to get to work on the next one rather quickly, starting tomorrow most likely. Till then enjoy, if you liked what you saw so far share it with a buddy. Don't be a stranger, post a review so I can know what I am doing right, and learn from what I am doing wrong._


	2. Chapter 2: Wrath

_Italics: Author notes (For the record lol)_

Non-italic: Story text

_I am quite pleased I got a review on my last chapter, it is good my story isn't crap. My style is sorta make it up as I go. I over-think it if I plan ahead. So here goes chapter two, I hope it turns out as good as the last. Those of you who like this please review/follow, I will make sure to be punctual in publishing chapters, because I know no one likes a wait. Love you guys!_

(Player)

"huh!?" This never happened in the game! I thought to myself. No shit Sherlock! I reprimanded myself again.

This game is hacked of course it wouldn't follow the story. Ciel freaking died in the beginning of the game! Cield died TT^TT. Focus!

I stopped talking to myself and focused like I told myself to and looked at the screen.

(Zero)

The visor-ed reploid with a long green bloodied coat kept his gun aimed at me. "Are you with Neo Arcadia?" He demanded.

"Who's Neo Arcadia?" I asked.

"Did you hit your head or something?" He asked sarcastically.

"Close to that, I don't even remember my name" I explained.

"Hibernation sickness" The man said to himself.

"That would explain a lot." "I was awoken not far from here, I assume by your faction, there were a lot of dead with uniforms similar to yours, and the blue armored reploids tried to kill me." I explained.

Suddenly, the man seized me by the shoulders. "Did you see a girl in pink among the dead?! Tell me!" He demanded with a look of desperation in his eyes.

(Player)

"Yes" flashed across the text box. A change came over Cerveau's face. He appeared to be weeping. "Zero...I beg you, go to the resistance base, save us!" This is pretty twisted. I thought to myself.

(Zero)

"Zero?" I asked.

"He was a legendary reploid who fought alongside X to save the world. Ciel's mission was to search for you, it was rumored you were in this area. Her last action in this life was reviving you. You are Zero, or as close to Zero as we got. Our base came under attack, I narrowly escaped with my life. I need you to go look for survivors." The man said.

"I don't like these Neo Arcaidian's very much myself. I don't know if I am the Zero you talk about though. Either way, I just got this new weapon, and I'd love the chance to "test" it out a bit." I replied.

"T-thank you. My name is Cerveau, by the way. It is an honor to meet you." He said with a bow. "Take these energy crystals, I grabbed them during my escape. When you get to the other side it would be best for you to come out swinging if you know what I mean."

"Understood" I replied. I stepped on the platform and loaded the coordinates that Cerveau loaded and pressed the button. Everything went white.

(Player)

Zero disappeared from the transerver platform instantly instead of giving the option to feed elves or whatnot. Cerveau stood alone in the transerver room.

"Ciel..." He said. Then the screen faded to white. It didn't go through the mission complete screen like it normally did. Instead it went strait to the next level. What I saw next horrified me.

(Zero)

I warped in just in time to watch as two Neo Arcaidians held a screaming resistance soldier in place as a third shot him in the head.

The rage within me burned even hotter. Wordlessly I approached the three. When they caught sight of me began firing.

"Pathetic." I side stepped their shots. "hmph, I guess you can't aim without a buddy holding your target still." In one stroke of my blade I cut off their buster arms.

Though they have no faces, I could see clearly the panic that overcame the lot of them as they scrambled for the door. I beheaded one, ran through the other.

I drew my buster and shot the fucker in the leg. It continued to crawl away, so I shot it in the good arm and it's remaining leg.

It's stumps flailed without any success. "Good, finish him!" A familiar voice demanded.

"It's punishment will be to live on," I replied.

"You killed the others, why not this one?" the voice asked.

"Because I am better than them, and I need to do better to remember that. I never got the chance to thank you for the sword..." I answered.

"Mercy is for the weak, keep that in mind. Either way they are undeserving of such kindness. Until next time my son." The voice faded.

(Player)

I still can't believe what I saw, quite a lot to take in. It was shocking enough to see that poor resistance soldier get executed in what was supposed to be a rated E game.

Zero's reaction was even more terrifying. All the while a strange looking cyber elf floated behind Zero. I saw the text box say, "Good, finish him!"

A conversation followed. I heaved an audible sigh at Zero's decision to spare the Neo Arcadian.

The thought of my childhood hero becoming that sent a chill down my spine. The question continued to burn in my mind as to the identity of the mysterious elf. I press A and continue with the game.

(Zero)

I left the resistance base transerver room and begun to search the different rooms of the base. What I found was no better than in the transerver room.

Dead resistance soldiers everywhere. The walls were stained with blood. The halls were dark except for a few flickering lights.

It was hard to see, and on a few occasions nearly tripped over some corps of another. One of the more disturbing sights was at the end of a corridor, what looked like a one sided massacre all of them seemed to have previous injuries.

Some wore casts, or had their arm in a sling. I gritted my teeth They killed off the injured immediatly, lined them up and gunned them down.

There were fortunately, no Neo Arcaidians, except for a few stragglers from time to time. I quickly dispatched those before they could signal for help. I searched morbid hall after morbid hall for survivors.

My anger and desperation climbing, as I searched room after room only to find nothing but corpses. I finally approached the warehouse.

Surely there could be someone hiding there. I passed through the door to find a well lit room lined with boxes. I looked up to see the fluorescent lights were not on.

A monkey like reploid was clinging to the top right corner to the room. It dawned on me the source of the light was it's flaming tail.

"Heard report that a single red reploid trashed our forces at the lab. I will not let this disgrace at the hands of an outdated piece of junk go unpunished." The reploid added, "I shall bring honor to Phantom's stealth unit."

"Up yours monkey." I replied.

(Player)

The battle ensued after the opening text. This battle was tough, not only I lacked the thunder chip; I also have not been able to upgrade Zero at all.

I fortunately knew the attack patterns of this boss. I spent my childhood getting my ass kicked by him, revenge is sweet.

(Zero)

My enemy fast pretty fast, yet somehow I managed to dodge all of his attacks.

"Grr, I will make you pay for that insult!" the reploid yelled.

"I'm sorry about so rudely dismissing you, how about I make it up to you? I will buy you a bunch of bananas, no no, no need to thank me, it's my treat." Said I.

"GYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA! I WILL KILL YOU!" Screeched the monkey.

After which he burst into flame began to ricochet around the room at great speeds. I began to panic not knowing which way he was going to fly next. *the corner* Something within me told me to hide in the corner so I followed the mystery advice.

The monkey never once hit a corner. The flames subsided, and the monkey landed on the ground panting a bit. "Feeling better?" I asked. He turned an charged towards me, now was my chance. I leaped over him and saber-ed him in the back.

"Hot HOT HOOOOOT!" *boom* went the monkey.

"Serves you right," I concluded. My chest pounded, as the heat threatened to burst out of it. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself, and started towards the door.

"Very good, my son." said the voice. "Your hate is a weapon, use it well." The voice dissipated.

(Player)

I remember getting murdered at the part where he burst into flames, but this time I figured it out. The corner was the best place to hide.

"That, voice again. Meh, he talks he is Emperor Palpatine or something." I muttered to myself.

(Zero)

I was just about to leave when I heard a sound. I quickly turned buster drawn to see a live resistance soldier.

"Whoa whoa! cool it we're on the same side!" He said.

"Sorry, the only living things I have seen in this base so far are Neo Arcadian." I replied.

"Thanks for saving my life, that guy was chasing me before you came in." Said the soldier.

"Cerveau sent me to look for survivors, so far I've had no luck, did anyone else manage to escape?" I asked.

"Whoever wasn't killed was captured and is being moved to the disposal center." Said the soldier.

"There may be some time, you got to rescue them!" He added.

"Point me in the right direction," I said.

"Sure thing friend!"

_This concludes chapter two, I hoped you guys liked it. Till later then I guess! :D_


	3. Chapter 3: Repentance

_Here is the third installment of Too Late. One review mentioned my use of humor in a supposed scary story. One reason is to show how Zero's personality is different from the actual game, and two to make this story easier to digest. A good meal is not comprised of one course, so I serve my plate of creepypasta with a mix of lulz, d'aaaw, and feels. I want to engage all the reader's emotions, I want them to hate Neo Arcadia, I want them to be horrified at the unnecessary bloodshed, be sad at Ciel's death. Philosophical spiel aside, CHAPTER THREE GUIZ!11!_

(Zero)

"Up this ladder and you will be in the city." said the soldier.

"Thanks" I replied.

"No problem, you did save my life after all. Just follow the directions I gave you and you should be at the disposal center in no time." said the soldier.

"Sorry I can't go with you," he added.

"It's ok, I would not ask anyone to accompany me on this trek, especially if they are injured," said Zero.

"Why are you risking yourself like this?" asked the soldier.

"I have to fulfill a dying wish." Zero replied. I began to turn away when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I thank you for helping us, but on the path ahead there will be nothing but bloodshed and death. Can you save the world and not lose your soul in the process?"

I paused, I did not know what to say to that. My thoughts were interupted when he handed me a chip with a flame symbol on it, "The enemy you defeated before dropped this it could be useful."

I turned muttering a stifled thanks and began my ascent.

(Player)

"Lose...your soul?" But in all the other games, from the Megaman X series to the other installments of the game, Zero killed countless enemies and still remained a hero, he still fought for what's right. Yet, why do these words frighten me so?

(Zero)

"Damn," I gritted my teeth as I climbed. "Damn!" " I am doing the right thing aren't I?" *sigh* "I should just focus on the task at hand."

I gathered my thoughts. Soon my eyes were met with a light.

"Finally" I climbed out of the hole in the ground. The sun, though obscured by clouds was still very bright in my eyes.

I swore and covered them with my hands until my eyes got used to the light. What I saw around me was a ruined city, ravaged by time and warfare.

The buildings looked dilapidated and it seems as if no one has been here for years. Even the tall imposing skyscrapers looked as if they could topple over any day now.

In my immediate surroundings it looked like I was on an old road lined with some smaller buildings, like warehouses and the like.

Shortly up ahead I could see a Neo Arcadian checkpoint. "Damn," I thought to myself as I realized the checkpoint was on the road I needed to use to get to the disposal center. "Guess I have no choice..."

(Player)

The check point was no biggie, it was just five pantheon hunters, but the fist pantheon looked like he would be trouble. I always had trouble with the fist pantheons! "-_-

The task was easy enough, I made Zero shoot the underlings with a buster. The fist on the other hand managed to get a hit right before I could finish him with the sword.

(Zero)

I looked over the damage while massaging my greatly bruised arm. For lack of a better term since reploids don't bruise.

They were all dead, "did I just kill all five of them with hardly a scratch?" I thought to myself.

"Here use this," a high pitched girly voice said. I turned to see a little glowing ball.

"I didn't know lighting bugs could talk." I said jokingly.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" the enraged little voice shrieked.

"I was just joking, but seriously, what are you?" I quickly asked. *note to self, don't say bug*

"I could tell you are old just by looking at you, but did you live in a cave for the past few centuries?" she asked.

"yes" I replied.

"Oh "^_^ um...sorry" she said sheepishly.

"Um...I am a cyber elf, we are programs that support reploids with our abilities making life very convenient." She added, "The draw back, if we use too much of our power we die. :C"

"What is your ability?" I asked.

"I don't know yet, I haven't matured enough." She replied.

"We need energy crystals to mature," said Logos.

Zero replied, "I guess your in luck, I have some."

"Ooooh thank you!" The cyber elf said ecstatically as I handed the crystals I got from Cerveau to her.

"Here is the item I was trying to hand you earlier," replied the cyber elf as she placed a strange green orb in my hand.

"It will heal your shoulder," she explained.

"Heh, thanks! Just what I needed!" I smiled with relief as the pain in my shoulder subsided.

"My name is Logos by the way," she said.

"I don't remember my name, but some call me Zero I am not sure if that's true." I responded.

"Your pretty tough, maybe you are," Logos said with a smile.

"Anyhow it's nice to meet you." The light subsided around the strange being to reveal a tiny humanoid. She resembled a little girl, with dull blueish black hair with ribbons in it and a long dress both of which matched.

She bowed timidly to me with her introduction.

"So cute," I muttered to myself.

"U-um thanks! -0_0-" she said with a blush.

"Did just say that aloud," I thought to myself. "E-er-" I stammered only to be interrupted.

"It's ok, who doesn't like cute things! Plus, once I mature which cyber elves mature quickly maybe then we can date," she said with a wink.

0_0" "U-uh-"

I tried to respond only to be interrupted again."C-mon Mr. Legend we have to save the world~!"

I thought to myself, "Mr. Legend -_-" what have I got myself into..."

(Player)

I could not stop laughing at the exchange between those two. I am glad that things were not looking too dark. Maybe, I thought to myself, that things will be looking up from here on.

I giggled at the thought of Zero being into cute stuff. "Well, logically who doesn't like cute stuff? Hitler? No even he had a dog," I began to reason with myself.

The level played just like the original only slightly tougher because enemies from later in the game were added. (Fist Pantheon for example)

Those hard to reach items were a breeze with Logos grabbing them and bringing them to Zero, keeping the energy crystals for herself. I had no problem with that, seeing I have not encountered a single cyber elf other than Logos and that mystery elf from before.

"I wonder where that bugger got off too-" Speak of the Devil, just as I arrived at the boss door the same elf sprite appeared. With Logos to compare him with I noticed the mystery elf's sprite color is different. It was light brown compared to Logos's navy blue. I guess navy blue isn't a normal color either...

(Zero)

I was approaching the door to the disposal center when I heard a sudden "Eeek!" Logos had hidden behind me. In front of me was a strange elf.

"It is I, my son." said the voice. "Behind this door you will finally realize how fruitless things like compassion and mercy is on the battlefield.

You are a weapon, you should act as such. You were created superior to all others of your kind. You have no need for allies, those just get in the way," the voice continued.

"That is all I wished to say, farewell." The elf floated away. "Mr. Legend he's scary! DX," Logos cried. I was speechless too speechless to comfort the shivering elf on my shoulder. I walked through the doors of the disposal center.

(Player)

I watched as Zero entered the disposal center, and was shocked at what I saw. The boss was not Aztec Falcon, but none other than the guardian Phantom. "I am Phantom, commander of the Zan'ei Gundan (Neo Arcadian Military) intelligence. Rumor has it your Zero, lets see is it's true," said Phantom as the boss battle began.

Phantom had no elemental weakness and this battle wasn't going to be short. I began to curse when I saw the time limit counter. I had to be more reckless in order to deal more damage.

My gamble failed miserably when I fell right into one of his tricks. I was down to a quarter health and ten seconds on the clock. I then noticed something, those were not the regular three reploids in the original mission it was even more resistance soldiers mostly non-combatants.

My blood froze when I saw Andrew and Alouette. I made Zero fight even harder only to fall for another decoy. Zero had only one hit point left and Phantom was just about to finish him off when the counter hit 0:00 and an ungodly shriek came from my headphones.

It was so loud that even when I ripped them from my ears I could still hear it. "Oh God, no!" I cried as tears began to streak down my face. I was not the only one disturbed. Zero remained standing, but Phantom fell to his knees with his hands over his ears, his sprite visibly shook.

(Zero)

I watched as Phantom knelt there with his hands to his ears. The dying screams and groans subsided. "T-those voices...those were not just soldiers," stammered Phantom.

The trap ceiling began to move up to it's starting position.

"All mavericks deserve a traitor's death," a voice crowed. Floating downward was a hawk-like reploid.

"Don't start talking like one of them," the bird continued, "These were direct orders from Lord X. That no member of the resistance is to survive."

"L-lord X ordered this?"demanded Phantom. Before the bird could reply the silence of the room was broken by the screaming cries of a little girl. No words came from Phantom, but is face was covered with agonized grief.

"It appears we missed one-" the birds was cut off. Before he could finish his sentence the whole room was blinded by the light. Though I could not see anything I raised my sword to defend myself. I heard an explosion, and when the blindness subsided I saw the wreckage of the birdlike reploid.

"I fought for X, for honor, to serve my creators," said Phantom. "There is no honor in this one-sided genocide. That is why you, Zero, chose to fight against Neo Arcadia. Because the X I serve and the X you fought alongside with are not the same. From this day forward I serve you, Lord Zero." Declared Phantom as he pressed a switch to open the trap ceiling and let the three of us down.

I audibly grunted when I hit the floor, in all of this I forgot how badly damaged I was. In the midst of the mangled corpses was one little girl, who knelt next to the body of an old reploid. As both Zero and Phantom approached her she backed away terrified.

"Let me," Logos said solemnly. She floated forward, "it's ok. They came here to rescue you." The little girl stopped trembling. Phantom knelt down next to her.

"What's you name?" He asked. The girl hid her face.

"Too gruff too gruff!" said Logos. In a soothing voice she asked, "what is your name, you can trust us."

"I-it's Alouette." she replied.

I spoke up I felt the need to, "I am sorry this was all my fault, I came too late-"

Phantom interrupted me, "no, their blood is on my hands." Alouette looked up at the guardian.

"I heard everything above...I forgive you," said Alouette.

Phantom bowed, his forehead to the bloody concrete. "Thank you," was all he could muster.

"Quite the minion you've acquired. once I have unlocked your full power you will have many more like him," the same voice said, this time in my head.

"I told you there is no room for mercy on the battlefield," they don't deserve it, none of the humans do.

"What did the humans do?" I answered back in my head.

"This..." the voice faded away. I walked up to Phantom.

"You know what needs to be done," I told him. He nodded.

"It's time to put an end to this. We must go to Neo Arcadia."

_Sorry I posted this later than I expected, this is a lot to take in so I will see you guys later with chapter four._


	4. Chapter 4: A brief calm

_Alright guys! Fourth installment of Too Late, I am getting excited about writing this! Even I didn't expect Phantom to up and switch sides, another wonder of having ADHD. XD I felt the need to introduce a mascot character to this, Logos. Just because. _

(Player)

I didn't know whether to fan-gasm over one of my favorite guardians joining my side, or cry my eyes out over the death of Andrew and a large chunk of resistance soldiers.

I think I did a little of both. I looked at the screen, Zero was getting repairs.

"They wrote getting my ass kicked into the story...Thanks for the vote of confidence capcom!" I exclaimed. I thought about it for a second, what if this isn't a mod or an easter egg?

Who am I kidding, there is no other explanation. But how did the game know I got Zero so damaged? Would the story be completely different if I managed to beat Phantom?

(Zero)

My eyes opened, to the bright sterile light of the makeshift reploid hospital in Phantom's camp. I cringed at the sudden brightness.

"Hi Zero!" A voice greeted me. It was Alouette trailing behind Phantom. Ever since the massacre she's always been trailing behind him or fussing over him, even going to far as to call him big brother.

It's kinda cute, even I am a sucker for cute though it does not visibly show.

"Alouette, I need to speak to Zero in private," said Phantom.

"But brother!" protested Alouette.

"This is grown up business I will play with you later." said Phantom.

"Ok," pouted Alouette. She left the trailer clutching onto her plush toy. A faint smile on Phantom's lips.

The room was silent for a few minutes.

"After a century of serving Neo Arcadia, why now did you change sides?" I asked breaking the silence.

Phantom explained. "I believed all that I did was for the greater good, the end justified the means. As a general I tended to direct from the back rather rather then take to the field. I was aware what was going on, but-"

"You never saw the gravity of what was being done in the name of human prosperity." I added.

"Yes, exactly," said Phantom.

"I don't think even a millennia trying to make right what was done will erase the years serving under Copy X," Phantom said solemnly.

"She seemed to forgive you," I said.

"Lets get to business, shall we?" asked Phantom changing the subject.

"Most of the Zan'ei Gundan have defected to our side," said Phantom.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Phantom. In came two reploids.

"I am Phoenix Magnion," said the red and orange phoenix like one.

"and I am Tech Kraken at your service," said the tall squid like reploid.

(Player)

These guys were not even in the first one! Tech Kraken was in the fourth for God's sake! There is something amiss...

(Zero)

Phantom laid out a map on a table.

Pointing to it he explains, "We have just about finished rounding up the survivors of the resistance though we have yet to locate the scientist Cerveau. In addition to resistance soldiers, most of the Neo Arcadian forces, under each of the Zan'ei Gundan are still under our control. Don't get too excited though we are no where near a match for the other three guardians on numbers. On the bright side we are still gaining numbers rather quickly while theirs dwindle."

"How is that?" I ask.

"I was in charge of guarding a power plant that supplies power to many of Neo Arcadian War materiel factories. When I heard Phantom's call to arms, I let a few reactors go critical on my way out," said Phoenix Magnion.

Phantom added, "I led a small task force to take a factory that was on a different grid due to being Pre-Elf War. It now produces weapons and combat reploids. Though they are a bit outdated it can make all the difference, you for example..." said Phantom.

"Crack about my age aside, what is the battle plan?" I asked.

The three reploids chuckled.

"Intel reports of an abandoned cliff side fortress overlooking the sea where Leviathan wants to land. I was thinking we beat her to it." Said Phantom.

"If we play our cards right we should be able to cripple the Meikai Army, rendering Neo Arcadia defenseless to naval attack in the coming battle," Phantom added.

"And how are we to do that?" I asked.

"That's a surprise!" Phantom said flashing an almost fanged smile.

"Surprises are fun "^_^ I guess," I said sheepishly.

"I guess I am the one to scout the fortress?" I ask.

"Yes, if you are feeling better. This is a simple mission I expect little to no resistance something mundane to get you used to moving again," said Phantom.

"Why not just warp me right into Neo Arcadia and I deal with X?" I ask.

"They revoked my clearance to Neo Arcadia. The resistance made a more pacifistic stance under Ciel, but if we have any hope of you getting to X we will have to be more aggressive. Of course I have no plan of our forces directly assaulting theirs, but we can lead them away making your job easier," Phantom answered.

"Mission begins 5 hours from now, rest up," He said exiting the room with his men.

As they left Logos entered.

"How's it going~!" She asked cheerily.

"Fine," I replied. "How long was I out?" I asked.

"A week! :3" said Logos.

"I just woke up and Phantom has already assigned me a mission," I said irritably.

"That's Phantom for you! While you were out he brought the resistance back from the brink with his intelligence connections. He doesn't hardly take time to sleep, only stopping his work to spend time with Alouette." Said Logos.

"At least I know I wont get another kunai to the back anytime soon," I sighed.

"Um...Zero?" She asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Why do you fight?" She asked.

I never thought about this much since I was awakened, so much happened in such little time I hardly had time to process it. I wracked my brain for an answer.

"I guess I was just caught up in it. It came naturally for me to fight, though I don't remember anything my body seems to remember. The first Neo Arcadian that tried to kill me, I didn't even have to search my person for a buster I naturally knew it was holstered on my right hip. I reduced a reploid with gun for an arm to a smoldering pile of metal before a synapse in it's electronic brain could fire. That was before I could rub the sleep out of my eyes. As one battle lead to another, I became angry with each passing battle. I hate Neo Arcadia for the war crimes I watched them commit. But even before that I was still angry. What if the voice is true? What if I am just a weapon to be pointed in a direction and fired?" I asked.

"Zero..." Logos said, "You are more than that, you saved all these people, and you fought the good fight. The times we are in may be dark, but that doesn't mean you have to lose your self in it."

I looked into the elf's navy blue eyes, in them reflected a great depth of wisdom, but also a great sadness. Externally she was always so cheery.

"The widest smiles conceal the greatest pain..." I thought aloud.

"Z-zero..." she stammered.

Shit, she heard me.

"I have a mission in five hours I need to rest, thank you..." I trailed off.

"I-I will wake you up before then," Logos said still wide eyed from my slip of tongue.

"Logos...Thank you," I said.

"Thank you," She said floating out of the room lost in thought.

"That was awkward," I thought aloud, "At least I have not seen hide nor hair of that voice..." I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

(Player)

I watched as Zero went to sleep. Floating down from above, the cyber elf with the brown character sprite.

"Rest easy my son, for soon you will take your first steps to conquest," said the elf.

"Make this rotten world pay..."

The elf floated away.

_Hey look! A chapter where no one died! Haha, I originally wanted this chapter to include the Mission Zero is about to undertake, but I am constrained for time, and a good opportunity for some character development. Oh well, Rome was not built in a day. Guys if you liked this so far, follow and review. I wan't y'all's opinions so as to improve and expand on my work. Thank you and good night/morning/afternoon._


	5. Chapter 5: Red Night

_Pardon the lack of bloodshed last chapter, I felt the need to throw in some character development, I think it would be pretty hard for Zero to bear his soul when he is too busy killing things. Anyhow I will try to up the creepyness seeing that this IS supposed to be a creepypasta. Which is what y'all came for. Anyhow I make this up as I go, that is often why I post notes at the end, so we'll see what happens. Pardon my not posting anything yesterday, I was moving out of my dorm and heading home for the summer._

(Player)

The screen went dark when the brown cyber elf floated away. It finally gave me the option to save. I did so promptly and shut off the game.

I heaved a sigh. I started playing this game around three in the afternoon, but now my watch read twelve, freaking midnight. I grabbed a cold pizza slice from the fridge, ate it and went to bed.

I lie awake trying to get to sleep but I couldn't quite. My mind was still racing from what I just saw.

"What if I defeated Phantom? Could I have saved them? What if I died? Would that have been game over for good?"

As well as never getting any power ups except for buster and saber skill ups, I never got a single extra life. Do my actions have a permanent effect on the story?

My eyelids grew heavy as I drifted off to sleep.

"Is that not real life? That when one dies they can't go back? That it can't be fixed? Naive human..."

My eyes shot wide open. How long was I asleep? I was too tired to roll over to check the clock.

"This way..." I hear a distant voice say. I shot strait up standing. 0_0 I count my fingers two times. In dreams they are always a different number.

"Five," I counted. This isn't a dream. I grab the bokken (training sword) that was leaning against my bedside table. It was something I bought at a convention and didn't have any training in, but I sure as hell wasn't going to face the unknown unarmed.

I exit the door of my room and enter the hallway. I turn left and what I saw made my hair stand on end. It was Ciel, her eyes were blank staring into nothing as tears of blood ran down her cheeks. She swayed as she hung from her noose.

"I-is she alive?" I ask aloud as I reach out to try and untie her from the noose. Her eyes grow wide and a terrified expression covers her visage. She gives a blood curdling scream.

I look behind me I see the slowly approaching cyclopic eyes of the pantheons. My trembling hands work faster trying to free the screaming Ciel.

"I wont let you die again!" I shout.

She comes loose and she falls into my arms. I look back and I can can almost make out their silhouettes now. I begin to run down the hall. As I run I pass by screaming resistance soldiers, all hanging from nooses.

I can hear the footsteps of the pantheons getting closer and closer. Ciel all the while getting heavier and heavier. Eventually I can no longer run.

"I guess there is no more running," I say aloud.

I draw my bokken and take a fighting stance based on what I see in anime. As soon as the pantheons reached sight, they vanished as well as the walls around me.

Everything is black. I look back to see Ciel lying there still. I kneel down to check on her. I feel her pulse, there is none.

"Why didn't you save her?" asked a voice. I turn, it is Cerveau. He stands over me with his arms crossed. "Why didn't you wake up in time coward!" He demands.

"You didn't kill Phantom in time either and now I am full of holes! I hope your happy!" another voice says. I turn and gasp, it is Andrew. I hear sobbing.

"W-why did you not save big sister?" said Alouette. "I-I tried!" I shout on my knees. Tears begin to form.

"I was just too late!" I cry. "It's all your fault, any time you could have called upon me for more power," Floats down is the brown cyber elf.

"D-don't listen to h-him," says a weak voice next to me. It was Ciel, her eyes come into focus and with a shaking hand takes my hand. I help her to her knees.

"But you were dead," was all I could sputter out. "I was, still am," she says.

"I am dreaming aren't I?" I ask. "You are, but there is a thin shell between what is real and what isn't. You couldn't help that I died nor if the others did or not. Just so long as you try. Just do what you can," she says.

"Ciel-"I say.

"Thank you Zero," Ciel says drawing closer to me. I look into her dilated lifeless eyes. She smiles, wipes a tear away from my eyes, and whispers in my ear, "Zero, you must wake up."

I reply, "I-I'm not Zer-"

I wake up. I am on the floor of the hallway.

I shiver from the cold of the tiles.

I get up, my muscles and joints complaining from sleeping in an improper location.

"Damn pizza dreams!" I groan, and stumble to my room. I open the door to see it's full of the light of morning.

"Damn," I swear aloud.

"You could have the world you know," a voice echo's in my mind.

A chill runs down my spine.

I dash for my gameboy and turn it on. I must see what happens next...

_I originally wanted all this to be in the player's perspective. I think I neglected him long enough eh? So was your pasta creepy enough? lol I tried something new here, I want to hear what you my readers think about it. Is it an interesting new addition to the story or should the player just keep on being the silent observer of all this? If you like what you read, follow and review. I am a needy person and I just need that gratification. Thank you!_


	6. Chapter 6: Dead Fortress

_Our story continues with the sixth installment of Too Late. Not too much to say today *yawn* I tried going to bed in a timely manner, that didn't work too well I tried to settle down reading a book. The book was too interesting and I read well past midnight. *yawn* Anyhow, love you guys, follow/review/establish small shrine in my honor. Enjoy._

(Zero)

...  
...

Ze...ro

Zer..o!

ZERO!

I snap awake. I roll over to see Logos floating one inch from my face holding a miniature megaphone.

She shouts into it, "WAKE UP ZERO!" I shoot upright swearing.

"Logos! Damn!," I growl. "You have your mission in 30 minutes, I had to take measures," she lectures.

"Couldn't you have taken some measures using the smell of eggs and bacon rather than a megaphone? Meh, I was having nightmares anyhow," I say.

"Your a robot! You shouldn't eat or have dreams!" exclaims Logos.

"Do YOU live under a rock!?" I ask.

"Hey!" yells someone. I look over it's Phantom.

"Logos I said wake him up, not start a fight," Phantom reprimanded.

Logos's face falls, "sorry."

"Zero, since you missed briefing," he glares at Logos, "I will brief you," Phantom says.

He pulls out a map, "here is the abandoned fortress. It is not far from here, only a few kilometers.

We have no images of the interior so for all we know it's condition could be anything from fully functional, to ruin.

The most we can do is hope this isn't a hopeless endeavor.

Since you are still not quite up to snuff, I am sending you with a team of reploids," says Phantom.

"If it's just scouting, why do I need support?" I ask.

"You are damaged and I am sure as hell I am not sending a valuable asset out alone without back up. The team you will lead will consist of pantheons and a pre-elf war reploid commander," explains Phantom.

"Pantheons?" I ask.

"Yes, the mass produced reploids we use for combat. When the Zan'ai Gundan defected we maintained control of all forces that were under us. The pre-elf war reploid commanding the team was found in storage of the factory we took. She says she is an ex-maverick hunter and is ecstatic to be serving under you," Phantom continues.

"Fan of mine?" I ask.

"I feel sorry for you..." Phantom trails off.

(Player)

The screen fades to black and fades in to a new scene. A truck pulls into a hangar and stops. Ten pantheons, Zero, and a black haired woman with red eyes wearing the bulky armor of the classic reploids.

It is black and red trim. "Bummer, I hoped they would have brought back Axel or something. Who's this chick?" I think aloud.

(Zero)

The Pantheons, without direction begin to exit the hangar and start searching the fortress.

"I guess we should spread out and search each room," says Zero to the female reploid.

"Marry me," she mumbles to herself.

"Marry you?" I ask.

"Huh!? D-did I just say that aloud!? EEEK!" the reploid freaks out. I was suddenly hit with a familiar fear, though I lack my memories my subconscious seemed to remember my paralyzing fear of...fan-girls. I quelled the butterflies in my stomach and dared myself to speak.

"Wh-what's your name?" I ask.

A blush spreads across her face. "M-my name, u-um I was only given a serial number...I-I'm sorry," she says weakly.

"Its-" I try to respond, but then I suddenly notice something. "It's what?" She asks.

"Wait do you notice something?" I ask.

"No, nothing," she replies.

"The com-chatter is gone," I say.

"It that bad?" She asks.

"Very bad, for you that is!" a voice chimes in. In floats a Jackal headed reploid wielding a scepter. Behind him shambles many desiccated pantheons. From the base side of the hangar, out of the door floods more desiccated pantheons, some of which were recognizably once part of our recon team.

They surrounded us on all sides. They stood there for several minutes. Suddenly, five finally broke the formation and rushed me. I reached for my buster, but before I could.

"I will save you Zeroooo!" I hear my obsessed fangirl scream. I am suddenly pushed aside and the zombies grab her instead. I hear the jackal headed reploid cackle.

"Throw down your weapons or watch her be torn apart and eaten alive!," the reploid demands.

"Don't do it Zero!" I hear her scream. Her bravery lasts only so long, as the zombies start to pry off pieces of her armor. I cringe at her tortured screams, "stop! it hurts! aaaaahhaaahh!"

I throw down my weapons, I had no choice, I couldn't let her die like that. "Good choice!" the reploid says as he motions for the zombies to step back. Two others step forward to grab my buster and saber.

Something hard hits me on the back of the head, I begin to lose consciousness.

"Soon I Anubis Necromancess III shall replace Phantom as the fourth guardian with this catch!" I hear as the blackness sets in.

(Player)

"F**K!" I think to myself, "this is not good." At the same time my inner zombie fan-boy squealed in delight. The screen faded in, Zero and the female reploid are in a cell.

(Zero)

"I am so sorry, this is all my fault! I should have caught this before you did." the girl apologized.

"No need to be sorry. I would have made the same mistake," I say trying to comfort her.

"No way, your really awesome! A legend like you would have caught it sooner if I didn't distract you," she insisted.

"The legend you remember, and I are not the same person, I remember nothing. Zero, is a name that was put on me that I didn't ask for. I am no hero, I am not even quite sure why I fight. Everyone judges me based on what I was rather than what I am now, a failure," I rant.

I feel a hand on my arm.

She interrupts me "I don't remember anything either, well, I remember one thing it is really fuzzy but is is the only memory I have. You saved my life Zero, just like you did today. You are not a failure, sure you had some defeats, but look, do you think Phantom could have rallied the resistance without them knowing you were with him? Even now, you threw down your weapons to save my life, a-and t-that's why I'm-"

"In love with me?" I ask.

"Y-yes," she replies. I noticed some exposed wire and leaking oil coming out of one gaping holes in her armor.

"Your injured. Let me take a look," I ask concerned. Before she could ask I begin to inspect her wounds.

"P-please don't look!" she looks away blushing.

"Don't be silly, I need to look at your wounds, I don't bite," I say as I begin fixing what I can.

"Ahh!" she squeals as I accidentally caused some sparks to fly out of a wire I had in hand.

"Please be gentle!" she complained.

"You don't remember your name do you?" I ask.

"Yeah," She admits sheepishly.

"I have an idea for a name I could call you, i-if that's ok?" I ask.

"Sure," she replies.

"It's a Japanese name, Ai, it means love," I continue, "I think it suits you."

I begin to blush. "It's great," She replies.

She begins to ask, "By any chance-" "No, I think you are great and if the circumstances were different maybe, but right now I don't have time for a relationship. That sounded mean, I'm sorry," I interrupt.

"It's not mean at all, I completely understand," Ai says forlornly.

"Sorry," I reiterate. I slot a wire into place, and I hear a hum. "That was my buster you just fixed!" She said excitedly.

"Awesome!," I exclaimed.

"I will try to shoot the lock," she says. Ai aims her buster at the lock and fires a shot. The door breaks loose. The two of us step out of the cell.

"Ai," I say.

"Yes?" she asks.

"Thank you," I reply.

"I-it's no problem Zero!" She says with a blush.

"How are you feeling? Does everything work?" I ask.

"Yes, quite perfectly. Except I can't charge my buster, but it shoots just fine otherwise,"She says.

"It's pretty cool it is based on X's original buster, my armor too, except I chose different colors because I liked red and black better. It probably doesn't suit me does it?" She continues.

"I think the red and black shows off your inner bad-ass," I reply.

"Heh, your just saying that, but if you like it- oh! you don't have a weapon!" she exclaims.

"I got this," I say as I pick up a dusty Deus Ex Machina cricket bat off the ground.

"By the way, if this is anything like the movies, aim for the head, that is the only way to kill them," I advise. I feel a little jump inside me like discovering an old hobby. I never remembered watching zombie movies. I may have in my previous life, judging by the degree of the fan-gasm I just had had I must have been a huge fan.

(Player)

I wipe the foam from my mouth that accumulated during my fan-gasm. I catch my breath and unclench my other hand from the sheets.

The..intensity...of the fan *wheeze* gasm so...strong...Zero felt...it...on the other side of the screen. *Pant pant* I recollect my wits and get back to playing.

(Zero)

"Ok, remember use your head, smash theirs. LETS KICK SOME ZOMBIE ASS!" I feel a surge of energy and charge for the door at the end of the hall.

_Yes, I did just put zombies in this. Pardon the fluff, I reserved for the next chapter for some righteous _zombie a_ss-kicking. I saw an opening for it and I just had to. lol Yeah this set of chapters is turning out a little like High School of the Dead. Anyhow remember to follow/review. Thanks!_


	7. Chapter 7: Dead in the Dark

_Meh Sorry I did not post sooner I was out all yesterday and most of today. Seeing that it is late, I will cut my author notes short, so without further ado chapter 7 Follow/review._

(Zero)

I threw open the doors of the brig to a dim corridor. It was infested with about twenty or so zombies.

"There are too many for us to kill all of them, follow close behind me shoot the ones that are a little too close for comfort." I instructed Ai. We ran down the hall, smashing in the heads of any zombies in front of me with a cricket bat. Ai shot a few to either side of us.

We reach the end of the corridor, it forks left and right. the zombies we passed approach slowly with additional ones from the right.

"My buster is getting low on power," Ai chimes in. "Shit," I exclaim. Technically it shouldn't be running at all but managed to improvise repair it by some miracle.

"What would we need to keep it powered?" I ask, keeping an eye on the steadily approaching zombies.

"I will need some spare parts from one of their arm busters, and additional energy crystals," she answered.

"Ok, no use hanging out here then," I said motioning at the wall of reanimated reploids heading our way. Without word I grabbed Ai's hand and we bolted down the corridor to the left.

We were unopposed there being no zombies down that one. I looked frantically left and right for any place to duck into to hide as I raced down the ghostly lit hall.

"There!" Ai pointed urgently to a door.

I turned the knob and fortunately it was not locked.

"How old is this place?" I ask myself as we duck into the room. We close the door behind us. The room in front of us is an office.

"I guess we wont find any spare parts here," I sigh to myself.

"At least we wont get ripped limb from limb," Ai says.

"That's true, keep an ear out for footsteps, once they pass we cant leave," I reply.

"Eeeeeeeeenergyyyyyyyyyy," I hear a voice groan.

"Crap," Ai exclaims. Shambles towards us is a damaged pantheon, it was a resistance pantheon that was part of the recon team. I could tell by the band around it's arm with the resistance symbol on it. It outstretched it's arms to grab either one of us. Ai stepped forward and aimed her buster.

She froze.

"Shoot him!" I demand.

The mangled pantheon lunged forward and grabbed her.

She screamed.

"Dumbass!" I shout swinging my cricket bat, cleanly hitting the zombie off of her without harming her.

"Z-zero," stuttered Ai.

The zombie was not dead yet. I hit it once more as it tried to get up, then proceeded to hit it repeatedly in the head with the bat until I heard a crack and it's reaching arm fell limp. It's head split in half, revealing the smashed cpu, spilling clear coolant all over the floor.

I look at the sight with minor disgust. It isn't so different from the many others I have killed, but it is a strange unpleasantness in my gut knowing that this pile of mangled metal and synth-flesh was once my ally.

I hear sobbing.

I look over to see Ai sitting in the corner crying with her head in my hands shivering.

"H-he w-was one of us, why would he turn on us?" She sobbed.

"Ai," I started.

"This is so wrong!" Ai exclaimed. Ai looks up with a renewed fire in her eyes.

"We need to make this monster pay!" she exclaimed. I put a firm hand on her shoulder and look into her crimson eyes, there was almost a glow to them.

"Show me your parts," I demand in a serious tone.

Her face suddenly matched matched the color of her eyes.

"Ehhhh! Z-zero! This isn't t-the time for that!" she stuttered.

"U-unless, he believes we are doomed to die and wants only to spend his last moments as a lover rather than a fighter with the woman he loves. In the case...OMG! He really IS in love with me! How romantic way to go out! *Sigh* My body is ready..." Ai babbles to herself as she faints.

"0_o I-I meant your buster parts..." I stutter.

"Umm...yea...I-I was just kidding..."she sheepishly tries to divert the awkwardness.

"You already proposed to me once, you already looked awkward in the rear view mirror, no need to be embarrassed," I reassure her as I open up the casing of her buster.

"T-thanks," she weakly mutters.

My reassurance still didn't kill the awkwardness for either of us, she knew it, I was just trying to make her feel better about being a dirty pervert.

I take the power coupling from the slain reploid and put is in her buster.

"This should help you keep your buster from wasting all your energy. All we need left is energy crystals to power you," I explain.

"Than-" "Shh!" I interrupt her. We hear footsteps, which shamble past for five minutes. We wait five minutes further to avoid being in their sight.

I peak out of the door to check if the coast is clear. It is, and I signal for Ai to follow and we rush down the hall back the way we came. We go down the path that was originally blocked by zombies.

After a bit of walking we find an elevator. I check to see it is working it is. It opens and three undead burst forward. I kill two quickly with my bat, but the third gets me from behind.

Ai shot it.

"That took a bit out of me," she pants.

"Just a little further c'mon," I say. We get in the elevator.

"What's the plan?" Ai asks.

"Dash for the truck and get the hell out of here," I respond. The elevator opens up to a short set of double doors. We pass through both and are suddenly blinded by the light of day.

My eyes adjust.

"You managed to escape, I guess I will just have you corpse to show the guardians. Not that I am too disappointed by the prospect," a familiar voice growls. It was none other than Anubis floating before us.

"Ai keep back," I growl. I step forward.

(Player)

It was tough fighting with just a cricket bat, facing this boss would be no cake walk. There was no sand in the hangar, so all he did was throw is scepter and summon zombies.

It was tough and sometimes it took more than one hit to drop a zombie. The bat did little to damage Anubis. Zero's health was draining much faster than his.

(Zero)

"Damn! He is tough," I swear aloud. I kill a zombie behind me when a sharp pain struck me from behind. Everything starts fading to black.

"Zeroooooooooooooo," I hear. The last thing I see before losing consciousness was a bright flash of light.

(To be continued)

_Don't worry I will update sooner than I did with this one. Follow and review, good night guys._


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets

_I must apologize for making my last chapter a rush job and took little time proofreading. A special thanks to Nekosaru for stepping in to proof-read last chapter for me. Which will be tonight or tomorrow from the day this is posted once she get's to Beijing. If you like this story and want more, follow and review. Reviews are most important to me, if helps me know if I am doing a good job, and what I can do to improve._

(Player)

My heart almost stopped when Anubis's staff hit Zero from behind knocking out the last of his health.

Instead of exploding, he just crumpled to the ground. A bright flash from the right of the screen made the whole thing go white from where Ai was standing.

(Zero)

...  
...

ze..

...ro

zero

ZERO!

I snap awake. I see Phantom standing over me.

My view suddenly obscured by the tiny arms of Logos.

"ZERO ITHOUGHTYOUWEREDEADANDIWASSOSCARED!" Logos cried an unintelligible string of words as she squeezed my face with tremendous force.

She was so strong for a creature so tiny.

"Logos, my face hurts," she lets go and looks at me with teary eyes.

"I am sorry Zero, I did not expect Anubis to be here. I am just glad you managed to beat him," said Phantom.

"I didn't beat him, the last thing I remember was getting knocked out," I replied.

"From what we could tell the cause of death was a buster," a resistance soldier chimed in.

"A buster?" asked Phantom.

"I only had this cricket bat," I replied.

"Ai had a buster," I say, suddenly realizing what has happened.

"Who is Ai," Phantom asked.

"The old model reploid that accompanied me on the mission," I answered.

"You...named her?" asked Phantom.

"Zero...she is-" Phantom began.

"In critical condition," I interrupt, my mind devoid of emotion unable to register them.

"Yes, she expended dangerous amounts of power and her buster is fried," Phantom continued.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"You are in the infirmary of our new base, the one you cleared out," Phantom replied.

"Clear out?" I ask.

"When Anubis was killed, all the underlings dropped dead," Phantom replied once more.

"The doctor says you can leave any time you want," Logos chimes is in a forced cheery voice in an attempt to improve my mood. I give her a smile and pat on the head, for the attempt.

"I will leave you for now, your room is G33 floor B3 in the housing section," Phantom said leaving the room.

"Oh and Zero," Phantom adds turning his head as he exits, "I am truly sorry, I did not foresee Anubis. I will not make the same mistake again." The door closes.

"Which way to Ai's room" I ask.

"Follow me," Logos replies. I get out of my bed following Logo's now obscured glowing form out of the room. We proceed down the dilapidated hall, some nurses rush past.

I look about me, the simple flipping of a power switch transforms the once zombie infested corridors into a somewhat alive resistance base.

The eerie similarities between then and now were still unsettling. The whole time walking Logos didn't try making conversation.

We finally reached the door. I was about to knock when it opened from the other side.

"Oh, Zero what are you doing here," he asked.

"I came here to check on the person in this room," I answer.

"Her condition is stable, but just so. We are working to try and improve it but it will take time," the doctor replied.

"Is it ok if I wait outside the door?" I ask.

"No problem just so long as you don't block the path," the doctor answered.

I thanked the doctor and sat at the wall opposite of the door to Ai's room. After what felt like an hour of waiting Logos broke the silence.

"Do you love her?" Logos asks.

"Logos!" I exclaim.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean," Logos began.

"It's ok, I understand your curiosity I shouldn't have jumped at you," I interrupt.

"No no my question lacked tact," Logos said.

"Think of her as a friend, nothing more. I feel responsible for her, it was my fault she is in danger right now," I answer her previous question.

"I see," Logos replies.

"You hold a deep guilt don't you, what is it?" asks Logos.

"I will answer your question if you answer mine," I reply.

"and that is?" asks Logos.

"You always wear this smile and cheery personality, but-" I started.

"but it isn't the real me, and you want the truth as to who I am?" Logos interrupts.

"Yes," I reply, I will go first if it makes it easier for you.

"If that is the case, I will just have to wait for the truth," Logos replied.

I give her a sly grin she returns it.

"So if you only think of Ai as just a friend does that mean your single?" asks Logos.

"I'm single, but I'm not into jail bait," I reply.

"Your the jail bait," replies Logos.

"I predate even this ancient fortress and the mother elf herself. No way you are older than me," I argue back.

"I may not have matured all the way, but that doesn't mean I am not older," Logos replies.

"Then how old are you?" I ask.

"That is half the reason why I didn't answer your question," Logos says laughing.

"I will leave you for now, see you later," Logos says, then floats away. I begin to nod off.

(Zero-dreaming)

The cool air is pleasant on my face as walk down the street of this coastal town with Ciel. We stop at a cafe by the road choosing one of the outdoor tables.

A waitress takes our orders then leaves.

"I was thinking this would buy a home here, it's so pleasant isn't it Zero?" Ciel asks.

"It would be the perfect place to raise kids," I reply.

"It would be, it's a shame I'm dead I would have loved to spend the rest of my life with you," Ciel said.

"It truly is a shame, I'm sorry I was too late to save you," I reply.

Our orders arrive.

"You still have a chance to save others, no use beating your self up over it," Ciel says as she takes a sip of her tea.

"How am I beating myself up?" I ask.

"We are having this conversation, in a dream," Ciel replies.

"Dream, huh?!" I exclaim.

Ciel leans foreword and thumps me on the head.

I wake up at the table we are sitting at, Ciel is gone, the clouds are grey, and no one is in sight.

The familiar brown cyber elf floats up to me.

"You could have saved her if you used my power. It isn't too late. You can save Ai just give yourself over to me.

"ZERO SAVE ME!" I hear Ai shriek.

(Zero)

I snap violently awake as if hit by something. I look left and right, nothing. I am still in the empty hall in front of Ai's room. The dream fresh in my mind my head falls into my hands, and I begin to weep.

(Player)

The elf did the same thing to Zero, only more subtle. I shudder to think that the dream I had was no coincidence and that brown elf is here in the real world. I try t shake off the thought. This has nothing to do with me, I am just

the player an unbiased observer.

_Another chapter, sorry I posted again late into the night. I hope you guys liked it, follow and review please. Love you and good night!_


	9. Chapter 9: Raison d'être

_Pardon my few day absence, my computer was being weird and my brother was graduating from high-school. There will be times when I will be absent a few days but for the most part I will make sure to avoid having updates come more than a week apart. So far I don't think there would be anything that would delay me so much. If you like this story follow. If there is some room for improvement in my narrative/something I am doing brilliantly post a review. It is your feedback that makes this all worthwhile._

(Player)

I am just the player, why is Zero having a dream similar to me? My stomach sinks thinking about the possible repercussions of continuing the game.

"If this game is somehow connected to the real world-" I stop the thought it is absurd, and should not be entertained.

"This is just a hacked cartridge," I reassure myself. I look to the screen once more.

(Zero)

I groan as I get out of my bed, and I look at the clock. It says it is 9:00 AM, I slept too late. I grab my helmet and put it on and I open the door.

"MORNING!"

"AHH!"

I jump and fall to the floor. Logos was floating right outside of the door when I had opened it.

"Logos, what the heck? Were you waiting there the whole time?" I ask exasperatedly as I get up.

"I was about to knock when you opened the door," Logos replies.

"Does Phantom have another mission for me to lead?" I ask.

"No, the doctor says Ai is now conscious and can now have visitors," Logos replies.

"What?! Seriously! This is great!" I exclaim.

"We should go see her now," I suggest excitedly. "Sure," Logos replies.

We start down the corridors of the new resistance base. After a week of repairs it has a new life to it, it no longer reminds me of the zombie infested hallways where I and Ai fought our way through hordes of formerly living reploids.

"Phantom keeps on sending you off on missions, what does he have you doing?" asks Logos.

"We may have a factory but one factory can produce only so many things. The rest we still have to steal from Neo Arcadia. What we can't steal we destroy. We have made their position of control over this region very unstable. We may be able to face them in open combat soon," I explain.

"Things are getting pretty serious then?" Logos asks.

"I got a mission briefing later today, so yes, I think our operations are moving forward," I answer.

We reach Ai's room, she is no longer in intensive care but in a regular hospital room. We open the door and enter. A bored Ai takes her eyes off of the ceiling she has been staring at and looks over.

Her blank expression lights up.

"Zero! Your ok!" she exclaims.

"That's my line, I was worried-"

"So worried he was waiting outside your hospital room everyday he wasn't on a mission," Logos interrupted before I had the chance to object.

_I didn't want her to know that!_ I thought cringing.

"Z-zero, you were waiting outside my room for me to recover?" Ai asks.

"To be honest I waited outside of your room because I had nothing better to do during those times," I say sheepishly.

"Aaaaaaaaw! How cute!" Logos and Ai d'awww in unison.

"Zero has a crush! Zero has a crush!" Logos begins to chant.

"I DO NOT!" I exclaim, my face turning red.

"Logos, leave me along with Ai for a while," I say angrily.

"Sure, I will leave you two lovebirds alone for a bit," Logos says with what I swear looks like her best impression of a troll face.

I hear the door shut behind me.

"Soooooo, when is the wedding?" asks Ai. I facepalm.

"I am just teasing you Zero," Ai says.

"Stop it," I say with a frown, feeling like a child who has received a taunting at the playground.

"You make it too easy Zero," Ai laughs.

"Thanks for looking out for me Zero," says Ai shyly. She looks at me with innocent eyes. I quickly look at the floor when our eyes make contact.

"Why did you fire a charge shot from your buster, you could have died!" I reprimand Ai.

"If I didn't you would have died. The world needs you Zero, I need you," said Ai sitting up in her bed now.

"I'm not a hero dammit!" I snap at her.

"I failed to save Ciel, I failed to save the resistance soldiers, and I failed to protect you, and you almost payed the ultimate price. Don't you dare call me a hero," I continue.

"I fired that shot not to save my own skin. I fired it to save you. You in all your flawed glory is what makes you a hero. You nearly died trying to protect me. You fail yet get get back up and you continue to fight," Ai says getting out of her bed.

She looks me in the eye and says, "It isn't your skill in combat or your success in the field that makes you what you are it's what you are fighting for."

"I don't even know why I'm-" "Bullshit!" Ai interrupts me before I could finish. Behind those blood crimson eyes of hers a small intense fire.

"You are not just a weapon Zero, you didn't just challenge Anubis with a cricket bat for the sake of fighting, you were fighting for me."

I could not believe what I was hearing. I felt a sudden weight in my heart lift. I felt heat flush across my face, I was blushing.

"Ai...th-thank you," I stuttered. Our faces drew closer as my pulse quickened. Our eyes locked as if caught in a trance. I could feel her breath against my face in a moment that felt like an eternity.

I heard a faint sound.

"Phantom," I say aloud, the trance that caught me and Ai broken by the word.

"Your senses have improved since our confrontation on the disposal center. I had a feeling you would be here. I did not know you were in the middle of something, my apologies," says Phantom.

"APOLOGIES!? APOLOGIES WONT FIX THE FACT THAT YOU JUST PREVENTED ME FROM SCORING," a severely pissed off Ai shrieks.

"I-I just w-wanted to inform Zero that briefing will be in a few minutes," said Phantom taken aback. I laughed to myself over Phantom losing his cool demeanor for a brief amount of time. _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. _

"Watching us like a pervert, that's just low!" Ai continues.

"S-sorry," a sheepish Phantom apologizes.

"I-I didn't mean to interrupt alone time with your boyfriend!" Phantom continued.

That's when I lost my shit.

"Whoah whoah whoah! What!" I exclaimed...

(Player)

I chuckle as the heartwarming scene unfolds before me, it is good that something somewhat cheery finally happened.

"Savor it while you can, great pain lies before you Zero," a voice rings out.

I shiver, "That was just my imagination!" I reassure myself.

"Your time of being just an observer are coming to an end," It continued. I covered my ears and pretended to not hear anything.

_I meant for this chapter to be longer, but it got late. Follow if you like this, and review because I get lonely sometimes._


	10. Chapter 10: Winds of War

_I think y'all have had your dose of fluff and filler to last you for a while, eh? I just needed to set the stage for what is to come *DUN DUN DUN!* Follow/review, and all that jazz. I hope you enjoy._

(Zero)

Phantom and I slammed the door to Ai's room behind us and we caught our breath.

"You *huff huff* needed me for something?" I ask out of breath.

"*pant pant* Yes it's time for mission briefing. Follow me," said Phantom panting.

We started down the hall to the war room.

"Good to know Ai is doing better," said Phantom.

"Is that a good or a bad ting?" I ask.

"I was hoping you'd be able to tell me that?" Phantom says with a slight tone of humor in his voice. The two of us chuckle.

"How's Alouette?" I ask.

"She doesn't have anyone to play with so she tags along with me all the time. She insists on doing so, even if she is bored to tears attending to war meetings," said Phantom.

"Wouldn't it be troublesome to have a kid in the war room?" I ask.

"No, she quietly watches and has not caused a problem yet," said Phantom.

"She's a good kid," I add.

"She's a reminder of what I am fighting for. A peaceful world where she can play and go to school like any normal human kid, far removed from the strife's of the adult world," Phantom said.

"Hey! What took you! Your late!" a child's voice rang out. Standing before the door to the war room was Alouette wearing a resistance uniform obviously custom tailored for her small form. She stood there with her arms crossed and an angry expression on her face.

"You said you would be right back, what took you? The generals are waiting!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, Zero held me up longer than I expected," Phantom said throwing me under the bus. I promptly elbowed him in the rib. Alouette shot me an evil look.

"I don't even have time to be mad, we have a war to fight," she said turning and entering the war room.

We entered the war room. The room was dimly lit except for the many computer screens that littered about for various unknown purposes. About them flitted analysts doing various tasks. At the front of the room was a large screen with a map being displayed, it's light obscuring the forms of the resistance generals standing before it, leaving only their silhouettes.

Tech-Kraken and Phoenix Magnion were not the only ones there. There were others with animal like forms including a revived Hanumachine. There were also multiple humanoid resistance generals.

"Pardon my tardiness," said Phantom as he stood before the generals.

"By now most of you will have heard of Zero's exploits, he will be joining our meeting," he said, motioning towards me. The group silently in unison turned their eyes towards me.

"A pleasure to meet you all," I said and gulped.

They nodded respectfully.

"Anyhow, enough with the pleasantries lets get down to business. The Neo Arcadian hold on this region has become very weak and in a last ditch effort to stop our rise they plan to attack this base, just as I planned," Phantom said.

"Just as you planned?" a General chimed in.

"Yes, just as I planned. I had Zero attack their various supply depots an minor bases in the week leading up to now for three purposes. Firstly, to weaken them for the coming battle forcing them to draw resources from overseas which is costly. Secondly to put up a facade of weakness, so they assume we do night raids because we are unable to face them in open combat. Lastly, by seizing their war materiel we bolster our own strength. In short we make ourselves stronger while weakening them, while keeping their false sense of power alive. They lead themselves into a trap of their own accord," Phantom explained.

The room erupts with the sound of hands clapping.

"Earlier intelligence indicates that Leviathan's fleet will be making beachhead of a shore not far from here. In addition Fefnir lead an assault on our weapons factory. Lastly Harpuia plans to bombard our main base. Each general plans on leading the attack personally. That is were Zero comes in. I need Zero to fight all three of them in order to obtain their access codes to Neo Aradia itself. Your tasks in this mission, which is the tricky part is to ensure Zero get's to each one in relative safety. He may be a legend, but he is still as mortal as any of us. Kraken, you are to ambush Leviathan's fleet in the sea to the north with your submarines, you are to destroy all of them except the flagship. So Zero can fight Leviathan and capture her codes, and hopefully we can use their flagship in later battles. Hanumachine, you are to ambush Fefnir's forces in the jungles to the south buying Zero time to get to the factory after defeating Leviathan and prepare to face Fefnir's weakened army. Finally, Phoenix, you are to engage Harpuia's sky fleet and keep them off our base. Be ready to send Zero a transport so he can land on Harpuia's flagship and defeat him," Phantom continued.

"How are you so sure I can beat them all, much less within the course of one battle?" I ask.

"You have the flame chip already, but I have already prepared for you the ice and thunder chip. Leviathan is weak against fire, Fefnir against thunder, and Harpuia against ice. If you match each element against their weakness it should be a less daunting task," Phantom explained.

"I have had sent to each one of you your instructions, be ready the attack will be in a few days. Victory is near!" Phantom said with gusto.

Both generals and analysts cheered at Phantom's words. With the meeting adjourned generals filed out of the room while others conversed with each other. Before I had the chance to leave Phantom approached me.

"You have a few days off, spend the time well," Phantom said.

"What do you plan on spending your time on?" I ask.

"I plan on challenging Alouette to a game of hide-and-seek, and by hide and seek I mean use my knowledge in ninjutsu to seamlessly conceal myself and catch a nap while Alouette practically babysit's herself," Phantom said.

"Diabolical yet effective," I reply.

Phantom chuckles.

"But then again, with all your planning and coordinating, you will need some well deserved rest," I continue.

"Yep, but my combat skills have gotten a bit rusty, up for sparing a bit tomorrow?" Phantom asks.

"Sure," I reply.

"I'm fighting three guardians in one day so I should get in some practice with one right?" I ask.

"Exactly, plus it is a nice break from missions," Phantom replies.

"Then it is settled, tomorrow we spare!" I affirm.

"See you then," Phantom replies leaving the war room. I leave as well an head back to my room.

I walked down the corridor alone. A familiar dreaded voice chimed in, "The day of awakening comes quickly, don't bother with such meaningless friendships."

"Piss off," I say aloud in rebuke.

"HEY!, that's a mean thing to say!" Logos says from behind me.

"Oh sorry, I was not talking to you," I say.

"Then who were you talking to?" she asks.

"The brown cyber elf, the scary one," I say.

"I didn't see him," she said concerned.

"Me neither, I only heard him," I reply.

"So what are you going to do now?" Logos asks.

"Getting some sleep, I am tired," I say.

"Sleep well!" Logos says cheerily and floats away.

The door of my room opens and I enter.

(Player)

I still have not scene any real game-play since the Anubis incident. The ever since then it has all been anime cutscene. I hope I get to play soon, this may be interesting but I am not in the mood for watching anime.

"You will have control of you destiny soon enough, I assure you," the unsettling voice says. I shake my head and dismiss it as a figment of my imagination.

"Ignore me all you like, your eyes will be opened soon enough..."


	11. Chapter 11: Farewell

_I have grand plans for this fic, before the end things are going to explode and y'all wont even see it coming; just say'n. I have not been getting many reviews lately, I really want feedback I get lonely. Seriously, I cried myself to sleep last night! Anyhow, without further ado, chapter 11!_

(Player)

For an hour I was stuck battling Phantom over and over. After each battle he'd say something along the lines of,

"Not good enough, one more."

Even after I began to win a few he insisted on battling more without giving me the option to quit. Eventually he said he had enough. I sighed at the fact I could not roam as I pleased like in the original un-altered Megaman Zero.

(Zero)

I put down the bokken I was using in my sparing match against Phantom.

"I got a bit rusty," I hear Phantom say to himself.

"You on the other hand have greatly improved," he says to me.

"You just might stand a chance against the guardians," he continues with a weak vote of confidence.

"Thanks," I say sarcastically.

"Hey could you put the training kuni in that closet over there?" he asks.

"Sure" I reply. I set myself to the task of gathering the dummy throwing knives and putting them in a box the the closet of the dojo. I look about, the room is simple in design, a high ceiling, wood flooring, and the walls are covered with mirrors so students can check their stances for flaws.

There are no windows to the room, not even in the door, the many times I passed by I assumed it was a closet because it did not even have a room number on it.

"I come here when I want solitude, whether it be just to gather my thoughts or catch a nap," he said seeing the curiosity in my eyes.

"Nap?" I ask.

"I have a futon in the closet for such occasion," Phantom said.

"I got to find Allouette, I bet she is worried sick as to where I am," said Phantom.

"I will help," I reply. "Thanks, but I am sure there wont be too much trouble technically she's looking for me." said Phantom.

The both of us chuckle.

"Oh well, let's get started," Phantom said.

(Player)

I audibly sighed. I hated search quests, I always failed at the seek part of hide-and-seek. I searched every corner of the resistance base even entering the girls bathroom only to watch Zero get slapped by a female resistance soldier.

Which was actually kind of funny.

I methodically searched each room except for the locked ones, and even re-searched the ones I already looked in. No luck. I swore audibly and went to see phantom again to see if something new happened.

(Zero)

After an unproductive search I looked for Phantom in hopes he might have found her. I caught Phantom running towards me he stopped.

"I was looking for you, did you find Allouette?" we said in unison.

"Shit," we swore aloud also in unison.

"Wait, I have a solution, I can just look at the security tapes, we'll find her in no time." said Phantom.

"Wish you thought of that sooner I replied. "Yea I could kick myself as well," said Phantom.

(Player)

*Facepalm*

(Zero)

The two of us stood in the cramped guard shack looking at the last hour's footage on multiple screens. I watched as Phantom rushed to the "closet" where we trained as Alouette started counting. I watched as I saw myself enter the same room a few minutes later.

"Zero..." My eyes remained glued to the screen.

"Zero!" My mind blanked.

"ZERO!" I finally hear Phantom, his voice had a hint of panic in it. I turned.

"Look," he said pointing to the screen. I saw a puzzled Alouette looking about the base, she stops as if something caught her attention. A blurry figure appears on screen. Alouette vanishes instantly, the time in the corner reads a few seconds later as if that portion of the recording does not exist.

"There is a time skip," I say aloud.

"Yes, I noticed it too. We can still save Alouette from the anomaly if we move quickly. I can track when each time skip happens as the anomaly passes through the hallways," said Phantom.

"I need to stay here to look over the video skips, I need you to go to where Alouette disappeared," said Phantom.

"Guess then I better hurry then," I reply.

(Player)

This mission was much simpler than the earlier hide and seek. I just had to follow Phantom's instructions which was simple enough. Finally he told me to stop. "This door is where the time skips end," I see flash across the screen.

(Zero)

I take a deep breath back up a bit and charge forward to break down the door. It swung open of it's own accord leaving me to stumble through and fall on my face. I quickly scramble to my feet and look about for the opener of the door.

I see a pink room decorated with various stuffed animals, but no sign of who is in the room.

"Ahem!" I hear behind me. I jump in surprise and look down, it's Alouette. I did not see her.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Well, this IS me room you just charged into," Alouette responds, "but if you must know I was having tea with-"

"Zero! the anomaly is heading down the hall," Phantom interrupts on the com.

"On it!" I affirm. I proceed to dash out of the room.

I hear, "Wait, what are you-" But Alouette's voice trails off into the distance as I get further from her room.

(Player)

This search mission played out similarly, except Phantom was tailing a moving target which was for difficult task for him. This time it played out like a game of hide-and-seek mixed with Simon says. I had to react quickly to mistakes Phantom made in predicting the anomaly's moves.

As well I had to make my own predictions and beat Phantom to the punch. "It stopped, it is right through this door," flashed on my screen. My wits were at end and legitimately surprised that I was able to reach the end. *thump*

My heart skipped a beat. I sensed something, a presence like someone was in the room. More specifically from the Gameboy, passed the door I was directed too. I collected my wits and moved through the door.

(Zero)

The door opened to the balcony, I was hit with the sea breeze and blinded by the sudden light of the sun. I stepped forward into the light one hand over my eyes the other on my buster. At the edge of the balcony was a woman with navy blue hair, and a dark grey cybernetic looking bodysuit she was rather tall.

She didn't seem to notice me, I continued walking forward.

"Zero," I hear an all too familiar voice say. She turned and I could not believe what I was seeing.

"It's me, Logos," she said as if reading my thoughts.

"The time of awakening is soon and at the other end of this battleground you will have to make a choice which will have dire effects on the waking world," She began. She walked up to me and looked me in the eyes her's full of sorrow.

"Zero, please make the right one. I believe in you. Time is running out, I must leave," she continued.

"What choices? Why do you have to leave?" I ask. She turned away and stared into the distance, a tear running down her cheek, "I stayed too long."

"Logos," all I could muster to say. She quickly turns back to me and throws her arms around me. I felt a warmth not given off by either reploids or cyber elfs, she was neither of those and it was obvious she was not a human either. I decided not to read into it for now and returned her embrace.

"I will never forget the time we had together, no matter how small," I hear her say, and suddenly, her presence was gone, disappeared into thin air. I could not process what just happened. I just stood there dumbstruck. I was broken of my stupor when the wind kicked up again, tossing my hair. I look up and see the sea.

On the horizon where the setting sun meets the ocean I saw silhouettes, many silhouettes. It was Leviathan's fleet.

"Phantom," I say into the com.

"Yes?" he asks.

"We got a problem"

_A special thanks to Okamib1ue for posting regular reviews. _


	12. Chapter 12: Love

_The story is gaining momentum and I am getting excited about what could going happen next! To be honest I am not sure what will happen next which makes things funner to write. Sorry I haven't posted in a few days, I had a lazy attack. Meh first-world problems..._

(Player)

I sat in my room dumbstruck at what I just saw.

"Awakening?"

"Waking world?" I ask aloud.

"I see she as made her move," I hear a voice mumble.

"What?" I ask the emptiness of my room.

"It was nothing. I was thinking aloud," the disembodied voice replied. I decided to finally humor the voice's wanting me to acknowledge it's existence and hazarded to ask it a question.

"This game I am sure you are aware of by now is not normal," the voice answered before I could speak.

"This is because the game you play is cursed. You share your character's fate, if you die," the voice continued.

"The only way to save yourself is to utilize the power I have to give you," the voice concluded. I felt it's presence leave.

"Game cursed? figures..." I look back to the screen.

(Zero)

I rushed to the docks where Tech-Kraken's fleet was waiting. The indoor submarine docks were in a state of chaos as sailors rushed back and forth to ready the fleet to do battle. I see Tech-Kraken a midst it all with a strange calm and authority about him.

Before I could speak he pointed a tentacled appendage towards a speeder. I nodded and rushed across the chaotic mass. I soon heard a second set of footsteps to see that Ai was following me.

Before I could reply,"I am fully repaired. There is no way I am letting you take on Leviathan's fleet alone!"

"I guess there is no arguing," I answer back. We jump into the speeder. Ai takes the wheel, "We have no time to teach you how to operate this thing so I will pilot."

Phantom's voice rings out across the din as the sailors complete battle prep, "The enemy believes that today they wipe away a minor insurrection. They are mistaken, for today we shout in one voice that we will not bow to them anymore!" A cheer erupts from the crowd.

"All hail Lord Zero!" Phantom's stentorian voice reverberates throughout the docks. The mass of reploids echoed back chanting, "All hail Zero!" I never asked to be king, but it does the ego good to hear them chant my name.

Each reploid went to their respective battle stations and with a loud clack the gates opened. One by one the fleets of submarines moved out of the docks and silently slipped underwater. We too soon exited the docks.

I hear Ai snicker.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing your worshipful-ness," she laughed a reply.

"I can't help I forgot to turn my swag off for one too many war councils," I joke back.

Ai started to laugh hysterically.

"Take cover behind the rocks north of you until I give you the signal," Phantom's voice sounds over the intercom. Ai steers the boat over to some jagged rocks and dropped anchor.

The ship stopped and we took a moment to watch the battle in silence. It did not look like a battle in the traditional sense of the term as one would envision two sides having at it face to face. There was no sound of struggle only the splash of depth charges from Leviathan's fleet; occasionally there would be a louder splash as one of Leviathan's ships would sink below the waves.

I could not tell if Tech-Kraken's fleet was still going strong or on the edge of defeat, I could not see far enough below the water to tell. There was one thing I was sure of, the loud splashes stayed at their usual every few minute tempo.

"Looks like Tech-Kraken is giving them hell," I comment.

"Yea," Ai says dejectedly.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"I am not afraid or anything, but I dread the thought of having to take a life," said Ai.

"Why are you in the resistance?" I ask.

"I can't stand idle as all reploid kind is under the iron fisted rule of Neo Arcadia, even if I did nothing I would still have to spend the rest of my life hiding. I have no stomach for cowardice," said Ai.

I started to feel a bit dejected. She fought simply because it was the right thing, but still find myself why do I fight. Every mission I return from victorious, every praise I get for a job well done, I feel nothing. I feel an ache in my chest as if my heart were trying to commit seppuku.

"Zero," I hear Ai say, breaking me from my reverie.

"You are feeling doubts aren't you?" she asks.

I hate it when she is right.

"Zero, why did you throw down your weapons and surrendered when you saw me being eaten alive by the revived Pantheons?" Ai asks.

"I couldn't watch you die like that, of course!" I reply.

"Why?" Ai asks.

"Because no one deserves to die in such a way," I reply one more.

"If I was going to be executed in a quick and painless manner would you have continued fighting?" Ai asks.

"But you would die if I did that," I reply once more taken aback by the question.

"But if my life stood in the way of victory shouldn't you just throw it away?" asks Ai.

"No!" I reply losing my cool.

"And why does my life have such value as to throw away both your victory and your own life?" Ai asks.

"Because...because...," I stutter as I wrack my brain for an answer. The answer comes to me suddenly, I feel a great weight lift with the realization, "because, I am fighting to save lives to make this world right...for you."

"Zero, thank you," was all Ai could muster to reply.

Ai puts her arms around me and our gazes lock for a solid minute, but felt like an hour.

She drew her face closer to mine.

My heart skipped a beat.

Have I truly fallen in love with this the perverted fan-girl?

Her soft lips met mine too suddenly. I guess I found my answer.

Our lips lock for a few minutes before we broke away for each other.

She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Zero, when this war is over...will you marry me?" asks Ai.

We didn't know each other all to long, but somehow I was quite sure she was the one.

"Yes," I reply.

She trembled, "I am so happy."

"I know, so am I," I reply.

For a moment, a midst this battle, I felt a peace I had never known before. But the real world had to catch up eventually.

"Zero! Leviathan's flagship is undefended now is your chance!" I hear over the com.

Thus that brief and pleasant peace was broken.


	13. Chapter 13: Innocence Lost

_Okamib1ue, I could definitely use a beta reader. PM me once you have an account. Thank you! As for the rest of y'all, favorite, follow,review and most importantly, enjoy!_

(Zero)

Our boat sped quickly towards the target, Leviathan's flagship. The choppy waves sprayed my face with a fine mist as the boat hit a particularly high wave. The guns on the flagship trained their sights on us and began to fire.

Ai reacted quickly and steered the boat out of the way adeptly dodging the blasts by a hair's breadth. I could feel the heat whip past me.

Pantheons lined up along the side of the warship's deck and begin firing on us. They were never a good aim at moving targets, only one shot managed to leave a black smudge on the bow. The two of us dash-jumped high into the air using the speed-boat's momentum to launch us further.

I slashed my flaming saber as I landed making short work of the Pantheons that were right at the edge. A slight twang of fear griped me when I saw twelve pantheons aimed their weapons at me. Before I could react they were all engulfed in a bright blue the smoke cleared the pantheons were a molten pile of slag. I looked and saw Ai's buster's barrel was smoking.

"Nice shot," I comment.

"Thanks!" Ai says cheerily. Phantom's voice comes on over the com, "Zero, Ai, I need you both to disable the ship's turrets so our ships can surface and we can board them."

"Understood," I reply.

"Ai, lets disable those turrets," I tell Ai motioning to the many turret emplacements that bristled along the ship. She nods in reply.

(Player)

I was excited to finally get some gameplay, die with a game over or not I was tired of all the talking and cutscenes. Zero and Ai moved through the battleship like a hot knife through butter as they cut down the turret operators. This is the first time I've seen two player characters on screen at once.

Ai's a.i. was absolutely brilliant to boot. When I found myself in trouble she would foresee it and be there to save me. She was equipped with a buster just like original X's, her armor looked the same minus the helmet and a different paint job. She sure fought like X.

It was like the change of relationship status changed her from the ditsy girl who always got in trouble to a determined, skilled fighter.

"No wonder Zero fell for her," I say aloud.

(Zero)

I could hardly get a shot in with Ai killing them all. In a pause in the fighting Ai turns to me.

"Don't worry Zero! I will always protect you, even to the death" Ai says with an unchanged cheery expression. As if the battle didn't seem to register emotionally with her.

"You wont be able to protect me if there is nothing to protect me from. I have hardly been able to fire a shot!" I complained. Her prowess was astounding, but I found it infuriating that I could not make any kills.

(Player)

I continued to play, hacking and slashing, as we continued. I tried to make a point to pull my own weight, instead I just ended up in more trouble from which Ai had to save me. That was embarrassing.

We finally reached the other end of the ship when I was hit with another cutscene.

(Zero)

We reached the bow of the ship, I heaved a sigh. All that was left was to fight Leviathan, which would be easier now that she would be outnumbered two to one.

(Player)

What I saw next I never forgot.

(Zero)

I heard a splash when I saw giant sea serpent made of ice splash out of water. I readied my sword, it was already equipped with the flame chip. It lunged at me before I could react. It got hold of my saber arm, I was completely helpless. It threw me into the deck of the ship.

Pain shot through every fiber of my being, I was stunned from the shot. It was about to finish me off when a charge shot blew it's head off.

"Don't worry I got you Ze-" Ai stopped suddenly.

I shook the pain off and got to my feet. I looked over at Ai, her worried expression was replaced with a grimace. Three sharp prongs emerged from her chest, the vanished as the returned into the holes they created. Ai's body went limp and fell to the deck.

"Ze-ro" she said breathing her last. Behind her was Leviathan holding a bloody trident.

(Player)

"We meet at last, Zero," flashed across the screen. An inhuman shriek came from my speaker, the pain nearly made me drop the gameboy. It was a male voice, Zero's. My hands were shaking I...felt angry.

As if some of Zero's rage spilled over into me. I snap out of it when I hear a female voice right next to me yell, "Zero! Don't do it!"

I looked over and saw the ghostly image of Logos sitting next to me looking at the screen. She glanced left and realized I saw her and quickly vanished.

(Zero)

The next fight was a blur, if it could be considered a fight, more like a murder. My vision was red with demonic rage as I rushed Leviathan. Her cool demeanor melted and was replaced with pure terror. She raised her trident, I batted it away with the back of my hand.

It clattered to the ground. Leviathan was visible shaking with terror as she weakly backed away from me. She couldn't back away anymore when she found her back was to a turret. I seize her pinning her to the metal wall behind her.

I drove my fist into her face, and kept doing so. Her terror stricken face withered and caved in under my fist and I still kept punching until she stopped kicking. Her body slid to the ground, the turret behind her painted red.

I reached into her mangled skull with shaking and pulled out the chip with with the codes on it. I killed her in the most brutal way possible, and still I felt no release of my anger. I only wanted to kill her again, and again, and again and feel her life slip away slowly, for her to feel every bit of pain she caused me. This terrified me.

"Well done, you finally realize they deserve no mercy," I hear a familiar voice say.

"Keep it up!" It encouraged me. I felt sick.

_Anyone else crying? I am._


	14. Chapter 14: Questions

_The story is heating up, guys! As always, love you, favorite, follow, and review._

(Player)

The screen faded to black from the previous scene, it gives me the option to save. I save promptly and turn off the gameboy.

I sat in the silence of my room for a minute.

"Logos, I know your here, come out!" I broke the silence. Out of thin air materialized Logos in her human form, for lack of a better word. She floated there for a bit then set down on the bed I was sitting in. She sits cross-legged in front of me. It was something else to see her in person rather than on a screen; she was stunningly beautiful.

I quickly banished those thoughts, she may very well be an enemy. Even still her presence induced a strange calm. I set my Gameboy aside on my bedside table and turn my attention to the strange woman sitting in front of me.

"I didn't want to reveal myself to you this early in the game. I will answer whatever questions you have but I will not be able to answer all of them because some truths you and Zero must arrive at on your own," Logos explained.

"Ok," I replied.

"I was told by another voice that I die if I lose and this game is cursed, is it true?" I ask.

"What do you mean by die, and what do you mean by lose?" she asks casually yawning.

"Sorry, the transfer between this world and changing forms combined left me a bit tired. I don't mean to appear apathetic," she adds trying to be as polite as possible, but losing her bearing again with another yawn.

"You don't have to be polite. I am the one who called you and didn't bother to make my bed or wear something other than these pajamas," I say, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Death, well, that is that thing where the body stops moving, forever. I guess lose would be the same thing, except it happens to Zero, and if the curse is real it would lead to the first thing happening to me," I explain in as simple words as possible.

She wasn't human so she probably did not understand the concept.

"You mean physical death?" She asks.

"There was more than one type of death?" I ask.

"Yes," she replies cryptically.

"The other voice told you the truth, but not all of it. He did not state what type of death and for a reason. I cannot go into full detail without divulging the truth that you and Zero must learn on your own. But I will tell you this, he wanted you to assume that it was physical death, because ultimately he wants you to fall prey to the other form of death," Logos explained tiredly.

"I'm sorry, I am really tired I don't mean to be rude," She apologized once more.

"Don't think of me as a stranger, as I played I saw everything through Zero's eyes," I explain.

"Everything?!" she asks, her pale face turning a bright red.

"I will fix you some coffee," I answer back getting out of bed.

"Thanks," she replies sheepishly. I was just about to pass through the door to the hall

"You remind me a lot of Zero, well you ought to given the situation," she adds.

"The situation?" I ask. "Oh nothing," she says back.

I start down the hall, a small chill goes up my spine as I remember the dream I had the night before. I fight the tears, Ceil told me not to blame myself. I remind myself of the fact and grit my teeth. I put my hands to the task of making the coffee. I reach a little spoon into the bag to scoop some out only to draw out nothing.

I forgot to throw out the old bag. I get a new bag of ground coffee and an idea struck me. I got out a packet of hot chocolate mix. I wait for it to brew as something strange struck me. This is all real, this really happened. Not only am I playing a cursed video game, but I am also fixing coffee for a being that isn't even human.

My life really is in danger, not just some characters on a screen. I am not the spectator but an actor. My stomach felt weak. So did my spine, I felt as if I would fall limp and hit the floor.

The gurgle of water going through the filter ceased. I turned and reached for an empty cup with shaking hands. I took a deep breath to calm myself. If I am going serve a guest from what I assume is a parallel dimension coffee, I bloody well better not spill it on her.

At least from what I can tell her intentions are earnest, unlike a certain brown cyber elf. With steadier hands I pour in the milk and hot chocolate mix into the coffee and stirred until the liquid looked homogeneous except for the little marshmallows that spun about the cup.

I took the round mug in both hands and walked slowly to my room. Logos was asleep curled up like a kitten on my bed. Under normal circumstances I would have let her sleep, but right now I needed questions answered. With a twang of guilt I reached out a hand and gently place it on her shoulder.

Her body suit felt rubbery under my fingers. Before I could shake her awake I hear her say, "Zero..." Her eyes open to a slit. Her legs unfurl as she yawns, "How long was I asleep?"

"A few minutes. Here is your coffee," I hand her the mug of coffee. I sit down next to her, both our backs to the wall. I look with anticipation as she takes a sip.

Her eyes light up and proceeds to drink down the hot liquid with gusto. She looks towards me.

"How did you know I liked chocolate in my coffee?" she asks, her face beaming.

"I had a feeling you would also like it," I say with a shrug. She puts an arm around me and leans her head on my shoulder.

"You are so kind, just like Zero," she says with a smile.

"You like Zero, don't you?" I ask.

"He's on my top ten, you also just landed a spot the list," she says with a grin.

"Who's number one, me or him?" I ask, humoring her.

"I will tell you if you win," she said, looking at me with a sly grin.

"Anyhow, I still have questions to ask," I say. Logos loses her grin, and it is replaced with solemn expression.

"Shoot," she replies.

"What is this other form of death you speak of?" I ask.

"I cannot tell you specifically, that you must also learn yourself, but I can tell you that it is really bad. It is not only the destruction of who you are, but you are doomed for an eternity of pain and suffering." She says with a pained expression on her face.

"Next question. What is the awakening?" I ask.

"Awakening is what happens when you realize the truth," she says.

"What are you?" I ask, somewhat frustrated at how little I am being told.

"I sadly can't tell you that without revealing what you must discover on your own. The other voice both you and Zero hear that comes in the form of a brown cyber elf, and I are the same species, for lack of a better word. The other desires to steal, kill, and destroy. I desire to save your life." Logos continues.

"Why is he after me?" I ask.

"There is something special about you and Zero. I can't tell you what without revealing too much. He wants to use you for his own ends," she says.

"And what about you. Why are you trying to save me?" I ask.

"It's my job," she states bluntly.

"Well, that was my original motivation. There is just something about you and Zero, despite being what I am you both seem to somehow manage to see through me when most others can't," Logos replies.

Her eyes begin to tear up, "You have the same question that Zero asked me, but you didn't ask because you thought it would be rude," she said, wiping her eyes.

"How?" I ask. "You and Zero are much alike," Logos replied.

"The answer to that question. You and Zero are not my first client, many of my previous ones...I l-lost many of them," She said, her voice shaking. Her eyes glaze over for a second, as if remembering something. She snaps out of it with a grimace.

"I-I tried to close my heart to them so it wouldn't hurt when I failed, but...you...Zero," she trails off she looks away from me. Silence fills the room for a minutes, until it is broken by sobbing coming from Logos.

"Logos," I say her name to try and get her attention. She does not notice. I put an arm around her and draw her close.

"Logos, I promise you. I wont lose," I say looking into her deep blue eyes. Her cheeks redden.

"C-can you defeat Zero, if it comes to..." Logos trails off.

"I-I think I have stayed to long, thank you. U-um, if you need me, just call my name," she said pulling away.

"Thank you for the coffee," Logos says as she dissipates into thin air.

"Logos, I promise you, I will make you smile for earnest!" I yell into the silence.

I grab my gameboy and turn it on.


	15. Chapter 15: Damnation

_I love how my regular reviewers are interacting with each other! Anyhow to address some of the comments. Okamib1lue! *glomps* Could you explain better what's going on? Are you limited in the number reviews you could post? I'd hate to delete your previous posts without further conversation. _

_Leviathan, I can tell who your favorite character is by the name and I am sorry for brutally murdering her. If it makes you feel better, that ice dragon she conjured off camera would have killed Zero if it weren't for Ai. _

_Anyhow, creepypasta's are internet horror stories, many of which revolve around gaming. For this one, I wanted be more subtle with the horror because most gaming creepypastas are just mindless bloodbaths. _

_I had to kill off Leviathan in such a way as to illustrate Zero's slow decent into madness. Leviathan died for the greatest of causes, good story telling prose! I will make things up to you by treating her nicer in any following Megaman Zero fanfics I might or might not do._

_I also fixed the previous chapters to be easier to read._

_This is my first real fanfic, so I apologize if there is any awkwardness in my grammar that would make this hard to read let me know. I thank you for your criticism, thanks to you my story will improve! Please keep reading Leviathan, I will try and make this story entertaining for you! :D_

_Anyhow, without further ado chapter 15 leik a boss!_

(Zero)

"Watch it!" barked some random resistance soldier that I nearly bumped into as I trudged down the hall.

"Go kill yourself," I replied as I continued walking. There is a brief pause in the fighting seeing that Fefnir's forces have not arrived yet. This gave me a few hours to rest, which is probably good for every soldier but me.

They had someone, comrades, lovers, and friends.

I no longer have such luxuries.

"Screw them," I think aloud.

Logos abandoned us for God knows what reason. Ai was killed before my eyes. Phantom has given me the cold shoulder ever since he saw what I did to his former comrade. His face when he saw Leviathan's mangled corpse, I could see him try suppress showing his grief. He seemed to understand why, but he still resented me for it. Rumor has it there was "Something" going on between the two before he defected, but that's just a rumor.

"She should have died hereafter;

There would have been time for such a word." I mutter aloud.

...

"Tomorrow, and tomorrow...and _tomorrow_,

Creeps in this petty pace from day to day,

To the last syllable of recorded time;

And all our yesterdays have lighted fools

The way to dusty death" I say bitterly. "**Out**, **out, brief candle!**

Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player

That struts and frets his hour upon the stage

And then is heard no more. It is a tale

Told by an _idiot_, full of sound and fury," I shout into the silence of the hall. My voice murmuring back in echo like a ghostly audience.

"Signifying...**NOTHING**!" I spit out vehemently.

I swear I heard these words once before, but as far back as I remember I swear they never existed in my mind before. Yet, they came forth naturally as if they were meant for this moment. As if from a memory of a memory.

"That ancient soliloquy befits you Zero," a familiar voice says. I turn, expecting to see the brown cyber elf floating behind me. Instead I am faced by a humanoid form.

There stood an old man with balding grey hair and huge bushy mustache both of which were unkempt and looked humorously like the wings of a bat. He had an elongated chin, and wore a lad coat and this kind of out-dated blue trousers.

"Recognize me now?" asks the Old Man.

"No" I reply honestly.

"It is I, Doctor Wily, your creator. These words that you recall yet not remember are from Macbeth I once read to you as built you. I am pleased you remember me to a degree after so many years," Wily said.

"Nice sentiment, from a senile old man, I was killing mavericks while you were still in diapers!" I said sarcastically.

The old man de-materialized then re-materialized now only a foot away from my face.

"I programmed the virus that brought about the existence of Mavericks you little shit!" Dr. Wily hissed.

"Give me one reason why I should not kill you?" I ask, my patience thinning.

My ability to give-a-shit was dangerously low, even in the face of whoever this was.

"I have the means by which you can exact your revenge," Dr. Wily reasoned.

"Do you expect me to trust the man who created the Sigma virus? I will take my chances facing the guardians on my own thank you very much," I reply sardonically.

"I can give you the world!" Dr. Wily Exclaims.

"Even as an anonymous elf I said no, you revealing your identity changes nothing. Go **** yourself," I rebuke him.

"How did Hanumachine come back you life?" He asks.

I stop walking, "How?"

"I was the one who revived him. Unknown to you, I have been working inside the resistance as an engineer ever since Cerveau "Disappeared," said the Doctor.

"Why should I care?" I ask.

"I understand your not as sociable right now, seeing you just went through a great loss. As your creator, I am the closest thing you have to a father, so I am here for you," Dr. Wily said without any sort of tenderness or emotion.

"What do you want in return?" I ask.

"For now, let me simply help you exact your revenge," He said.

"Fine, what can you do to ensure I win my battle with Fefnir?" I ask

"Hahaha! I thought you would never ask!" Dr. Wily cackles.

He takes the form of the brown cyber elf and ghosts through my vest. I feel a tingling sensation in my chest. The brown elf emerges and retakes the form of the Old Man.

"I feel stronger..." I say astounded.

(Player)

I watch as Zero's health increases. "At least selling your soul comes with perks," I say aloud. "That's not funny," I hear Logos reply from the nothingness. I guess she is right. "I still can't believe Dr. Wily has made a comeback," I say aloud. "Not everything is as they seem," I hear Logos reply cryptically.

(Zero)

"I updated all your systems, so you can take more hits and last longer on the battlefield. In addition you are faster and stronger. Kill Fefnir, and I will give you another upgrade," The Doctor says.

"Thank, I guess..." I trail off.

"I will leave you to your grief," Dr. Wily says, dissipating into thin air.

"As long as he helps me bring back Ai..." I mutter aloud. I reach the door to my room and punch in the code. I get to my bedroom. My bed was unmade, I didn't even bother that morning.

I was so excited for the day, for the future, so full of hope for tomorrow. I would not spend too much time in my room, and would forget small things like that, despite these dark times I was happy to be alive.

It is only a curse now.

I take off my helmet, climes into bed, and drift off to a restless sleep.


	16. Chapter 16: Clash

_Pardon my lack of posts for so long. Many things were going on for the last few days. So without further ado Too Late Chapter 16! I will probably not be able to post more in the next three days sadly. I got to worry about applying to a college for study abroad in Japan._

(Zero)

"How much further?" I ask impatiently.

"Not much further, you are almost at the factory," said Phantom over the com.

I have been driving for a few hours now to this secluded factory. Normally I can be patient, but after a while the humidity of the jungle get's under the skin after a while.

The Jeep burst through the trees to reveal a large factory complex. My eyes are almost blinded by the dying light of sunset. I swear audibly. My eyes adjust enough to reveal in front of the complex Hanumachine standing there.

I pull the jeep to a halt in front of the monkey-like reploid.

"Took you long enough! Fefnir's forces are almost here," squawked the infuriating creature.

"Whatever. Anyhow what is the battle plan?" I ask.

"There have been a few adjustments when first discussed in the war room. Instead of leaving a force behind for you to command all the troops will be under my command. I will lead in ambush, and you will stay behind and wait for Fefnir to emerge," Explained Hanumachine.

"What of you and your men?" I ask.

"We are to lead Fefnir towards you and the factory at any cost," Hanumachine said without emotion.

"I thought Phantom treated his underlings better," I retorted.

"The change in plan was orchestrated by Dr. Wily, unknown to Phantom," replied Hanumachine.

"Who are you loyal to?" I ask.

"To you Lord Zero," the reploid replied with a bow.

"Fine, just so long as you don't cause too many losses on our side," I dismiss the reploid.

"As you with Lord Zero," The sycophant replies with an even deeper bow.

The monkey-like reploid began to bark orders to the troops at the base. Pantheons and their original resistance and classic reploid commanders snapped to attention. In a professional orderly manner they filed into the jungle, the leaves enveloping them.

I am left in the silence as the sun falls behind the trees. After an hour pervaded the air. In my solitude an all too familiar companion begins to nag at me once more.

The Sorrow.

The darkness of the night was almost palpable. It enveloped every fiber of my being seeping so deep that the edges of my mind. It felt dim dark and cold like the deepest God forsaken dungeon.

The cold of night had set in. It mingled with the vapor of the day to make a thick fog that obscured the world around me so that even the trees were hardly visible. The head lights of the jeep could not penetrate it.

It soaked me down to the bone making the unnatural cold even more unbearable. I endeavored to find an escape from the pit that was my heart.

But then I remembered.

Why escape the cold, when one can simply light a fire. I focused my mind on thoughts of revenge. Pushing aside the ones of my dead love, remembering inner fire that sparked when I slew the golem and hanumachine.

Eventually the cold no longer bothered me, and the darkness was like a comfortable woolen blanket around my mind. The fog became a sanctuary that closed away the trivial world so that I could finally feel rest.

My eyes closed, and I drifted off to sleep.

My dreams were disturbed and sleep without rest.

For what felt like an eternity I slept.

I was finally roused by a noise, the distinct crack of a falling tree. I nearly dismissed it as nothing when I smelled something new. It was smoke, but not like the smoke of burning machines or chemicals like I was used to. This was a more natural smell. My sensors told me that it was burning wood. Despite the pleasantness of this new aroma, the fact that there was smoke was quite alarming.

I looked about me.

The white fog was replaced by a new miasma. Black smoke swirled out of the trees and around the jeep. The dark sky took on a warm orange glow. The trees at the edge of the woods were only discernible by their silhouettes obscured by the light.

"Zero!" an unfamiliar voice called over the com.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Fefnir is headed your way!" the panicked voice replied.

"Why am I not hearing this from Hanumachine?" I ask.

"Because he is dead along with a quarter of our forces," The nameless soldier replied.

"You did your best, get back to base," I reply.

"You don't have to tell my twice!" he said.

The com went dead.

"Hmph!"

I looked towards the edge of the woods, waiting for my adversary(ies) to arrive. The minutes dragged on and I kept my eyes peeled for movement. At last movement came. The silhouetted forms of pantheons trudged out of the burning jungle like so many charred corpses. I readied my blade and began my attack.

(Player)

The upgrades Zero got from Dr. Wily were astounding. They accomplished in seconds what only hours of grinding for energy crystals to feels cyber elves could accomplish. Zero danced around his enemies without effort. In the top right corner of the screen a counter that started at 300 and would go down 1 every time a Neo Arcadian soldier was slain.

That number went down quicker than I expected. 3...2...1...0! The last soldier fell and there were no more. Zero had single-handedly wiped out Fefnir's army without hardly a scratch.

(Zero)

A hint of a smile parted my lips as I cleanly lopped off the head of the remaining Pantheon in the whole of Fefnir's task force.

I hear a voice behind me, "Your going to pay for killing Leviathan you son of a bitch!"

I turn to see a reploid in red armor with bulky shoulder pads, and a large cannon that resembled a wolf's head on his arm.

"She got what was coming to her," I spit out.

"What the F**K did you just say!" the hot-head shouted.

"I SAID SHE GOT WHAT WAS F**KING COMING TO HER!" I shouted back.

Fefnir's said in a low venomous tone, "I am going to enjoy killing you more than that traitorous ape."

"As will I enjoy making you and your comrades pay for murding Ai," I answer back in the same tone.

"Whose-" he stopped himself. The gears in his thick skull seemed to turn and when they ground to a halt his angry expression softened.

"Ai's a girls name," he said dumbly.

"And she was killed before my eyes by Leviathan," I added.

"I cannot let Leviathan's death go unpunished," he stated with finality.

"Neither can I let Ai's death go unpunished," I reply.

"Then let justice go to the mightiest!" Fefnir cried, lifting his hefty firearm.

(Player)

The screen flashed white. A deep masculine voice cried out in pain. The screen turned to normal.

(Zero)

In a flash, the battle was over. What had happened was a blur. Did the fight really end in a single blow? I turn and there lied Fefnir in the blood drenched grass. I walk over to where he lay and retrieve the chip from Fefnir's helmet. I inspected the body to confirm my suspicions. He died by a single stroke of the blade to the abdomen.

"Zero, are you there?" I hear Phantom's voice over the com.

"Yes" I ask.

"What is the mission's status?" he asks.

"Completed" I reply.

"and Fefnir?" he asks.

"His death was easier than Leviathan's if it is any comfort to you," I reply.

"Very well, return to base for debriefing," Phantom said without emotion.

"Zero," I hear Wily's voice behind me.

"Yes Doctor?" I ask.

"I gave you your next upgrade while you slept. It increased your reflexes by 100%. You dealt with Fefnir admirably," said the evil doctor beaming with pride.

"You are truly my greatest creation!" He added.

"Um...Thanks"


	17. Chapter 17: Crossroads

_Ok, I will at least try and get at least one chapter to you guys a week, but I can't make too many promises._

_I also took a quick brake to redo my first fanfic. It was a parody of weird/disturbing pairing fanfics if you guys want to check it out._

_It is the only other fanfic I have ever done so it should be easy to find._

_Anyhow without further ado Chapter 17 like a sir._

(Zero)

I pulled my jeep into the base's indoor parking lot and headed for the elevator. Once inside I punched the number for the floor the war room was on.

I was tired and would kill for even for a restless nightmare riddled sleep, but that wasn't going to happen.

Harpuia's sky armada was on it's way to bomb the resistance into oblivion and as soon as I'd reach the war room for sure I would be sent out to fight again.

Well, that is what I expected.

The doors to the elevators opened to a hall lined with cheering resistance soldiers.

"Zero single handedly destroyed Fefnir's army!"

"Zero brought the guardians to their knee's!"

"Zero won the war! All Hail Zero!"

"Zero!"

"Zero!"

"Zero!"

The incessant chanting continued.

I waded through the sea of sycophants and cowards trying to reach the war room to see what the bloody hell was going on.

"That's enough! Give him some air!" I here Phantom shout.

In unison the resistance soldier step back and stand at attention.

"Zero, glad you are back! Follow me I must debrief you," said Phantom.

The two of us walked to the war room.

We were welcomed by a more reserved applause from the collected generals and analysts.

It was reserved compared to the hallway molest-fest.

The analysts and computer operators simply stood and clapped.

The Generals on the other hand extended their hands.

I humored them and shook as many as I could as I reached the front monitor.

My patience was wearing thin.

I stood before the group and decided to speak my mind.

"What the bloody hell is going on? Can't you see we are at war! Two measly guardians get splattered and you throw a ticker-tape parade when Harpuia is bearing down on us!" I shout exasperated.

My protests were met with roaring laughter.

They assumed I was joking.

I fire a shot into the air to punctuate my point and silence them all in one move.

"Zero, the war is over," said Phantom.

"What!?" I ask, not believing what I was hearing.

With that Harpuia entered the room.

"Zero, it is an honor to finally meet you. I know your meetings with my other colleagues was less than cordial, but I am sure we can get along eh?" Harpuia says extending his hand.

"Zero, Neo Arcadia found Cerveau and he had Ciel's notes on alternative energy. Master X has ended his cruel policies towards reploids because in less than a year they will be out dated. We can now have a society where reploids and humans can live in peace together," explains Phantom.

I look at the outstretched hand of Harpuia.

This was the hand of a servant of Copy X the one that ordered the death of many, and was responsible for the death of Ai.

My vision blurred with rage.

I reciprocate his offer of a handshake and extend my own hand in the least expected manner, in the form of a fist.

Harpuia hits the ground and I was about to follow through with a kick but I found myself restrained.

To my outrage Phantom, two other generals, and a timid looking analyst.

"Traitors! You break bread with the enemy!" I shout trying to get loose.

I kick an analyst in the face who tried to restrain my feet.

The pieces of her headset fell to the ground as she blacked out.

"I order you release me!" I demand.

"I am the leader of the resistance Zero, not you. We voted that command of the resistance military goes to me rather than you. The strain of combat has proved too much, it is quite obvious now." said Phantom.

"Don't lie! I killed Leviathan in the most brutal manner possible, you loved her!" I spit out.

"Take him to the brig," Phantom said without emotion.

I feel a sudden pain on the back of my neck, the world went black.

I awake in the brig.

My allies have sold out to the enemy and I am tossed aside like garbage.

"So, what will you do now Zero?" Wily's voice asks.

"Allies or no allies, I must fight," I reply.

"Good answer," Dr. Wily replies.

"If Harpuia is here he must have left a transport here that I can stowaway on. They didn't even take my weapons or restrain me so escape will be easy," I said aloud.

"Then don't talk about it, do it," said Dr. Wily.

He was right.

I get up grunting due to my aching muscles.

I fire a single buster shot at the lock of the cell. The door practically swings open it'self. I bolt down the hall to the elevator taking a second to knock out an odd guard with a well timed karate chop.

I get to the elevator and it's doors close behind me. I push the button for the hangar. The elevator moves and opens up.

I step out of the elevator and start down the hall as quickly as I can. I hadn't a moment to spare before they would discover my escape.

I come screeching to a stop as Alouette appears out of nowhere from one of the doors opening into the hall. She didn't notice the fact that I was just running, she turns in my direction upon seeing me.

"Oh they let you out!" she said cheerily.

"Uh...yeah!" I replied.

"I know this was a hard thing for you to accept after losing both Ai and Logos, well at least Logos isn't dead. In the end many crimes go unpunished and injustices repaid, but in the end this way there aren't anymore," said Alouette.

"Thanks," was all I managed to say in response to her words.

"Hey Zero! Want to play?" asks Alouette.

"No I am a bit busy right now," I try to make an excuse.

"You singlehandedly won a war you deserve a rest," she replied.

"I will take a rest once all of this is behind me, then we will play. Ok?" I tried to appease her.

"Aww phooey! That just ain't right! Promise you will play with me after this is all done. Don't give me one of those hide and seek games Phantom plays with me just to catch a nap. I pretend to not notice because he is fighting a war," she said through the sobs.

I kneel down and wipe a tear from her cheek.

"I promise," I reply.

"T-thank you Zero!" she said smiling through the tears.

"I must go now," I said standing up.

I turn and head through the doors to the hangar just past where Alouette was standing.

Just inside was Harpuia's shuttle.

I head through it's door's into the Luxury cabin and I quickly head down the aisle to the cargo bay.

I spot an odd closet to the left and I duck into it and close it's doors behind me.

I wait in the comfort of darkness awaiting my chance to strike.

"Sorry Alouette but Neo Arcadia must pay, and anyone who stands in my way," I say aloud.

(Player)

I hear sobbing.

"Logos," I call her.

"Sniff...sniff...I-I failed," she cries, "I-I failed so many times before, and never so much as shed a tear. Why am I crying now?"

"Logos, I'm still here. I can do something. I can stop him!" I say trying to comfort her.

"But, you don't know the truth, you don't control him, you-"

I stop her putting my hand over her mouth.

"I know the truth now, at least one of the truths now, the fight isn't over," I say.

Her teary eyes widen with surprise.

"Which one?" she asks.

I lean close to her and whisper in her ear.

"This world is fake"

The room around me falls apart like a box that was unfolded and is replaced by a white void. The screen of my GBA goes white and expands.

Soon both me and Logos are swallowed by it.


	18. Chapter 18: Ends and beginnings

_I found all of your surprised reactions to last chapter quite satisfactory. Pardon my leaving you folks waiting after the cliff hanger, I found the distraction of my recently revived from the dead Xbox to great._

_Anyhow without further ado Chapter 18 leik a squid!_

Master X waited impatiently for word from Harpuia about peace talks with Phantom's terrorists. He shifted uncomfortably in his throne.

This whole business of having to sue for peace to a former subordinate made his skin crawl. More so was being helpless to defeat that killing machine that did Phantom's bidding.

The large doors to the throne room creaked open and Harpuia entered.

He walked down the long hall coming to a stop before Master X and knelt.

"The task is done, the resistance has agreed to end hostilities against Neo Arcadia," said Harpuia.

"What of Zero?" asks X worried.

"He did not accept the peace and nearly bludgeoned me during the talks," said Harpuia.

"That is disturbing," Replied X.

"Last I saw of him he was being sent to the brig. Even if he does not accept the peace I am sure his former comrades will keep him good and secure-"

"You underestimate me Harpuia," Zero's voice interrupted him.

Fear gripped Master X's heart realizing that nothing would stop Zero from his abominable quest for blood.

Harpuia drew his two blades and stepped forward.

"How dare you-" Harpuia started

"Harpuia! Enough! You are no match for him, I will deal with him myself," said Master X pushing Harpuia aside.

Zero drew his saber cackling with laughter, dampening X's courage.

"So, ready to die X?"

"Zero, the war is over. Why do you insist of fighting?" asks X.

"The cowards with the resistance may be satisfied with opium you offer. Thus is the nature sheep to take the path with the least suffering," said Zero.

"So, you have come here to deal out your own justice?" Asks X.

"I kept telling myself that for the longest time, the more I do the less true it sounds in my ears. If I wanted revenge, I got that shortly after Ai was killed with the brutal death of Leviathan. I have come to the epiphany that your existence simply pisses me off and therefor must be extinguished," Zero replies.

"Very well, _En Garde_!" said X raising his buster.

Zero rushed forward with an ungodly speed in the eyes of X was only a blur.

X could not make a single hit on Zero.

That blur of red and green flitted back and forth across the throne room as it pursued X who could only stay just out of reach of Zero's blade.

Panic griped X as he realized that there was no way that he could defeat him.

"Harpuia run! Contact the resistance!"

"But!"

"Do it!"

Upon uttering those words Master X's head slid cleanly off his shoulders.

Harpuia lost his normal composure and fear overtook him. Zero turned to him.

"Now it is your turn," Zero said his eyes gleaming demonically, his face twisted with insanity.

Harpuia had only one sane option in the face of this terror, flee.

(Player)

"Logos...huff...huff...H-how much longer until we are at resistance base?" I complain with a parched mouth.

My feet sink into the sand with each step. My feet are only covered with socks give little relief from the hot course sand.

"Not much longer, once we are past this desert we will be at a resistance outpost, from there we can hitch a ride," replied the unperturbed and obviously not human Logos.

"Though seriously, I figured out the truth, what the hell are you?" I ask.

"Now now, you only figured out one of the truths, you have to figure out a different one for me to answer your question," she replied with a sadistic smile.

"Why did saying that truth aloud caused my world to collapse?" I ask.

"The truth is more powerful than humans give credit," she replied.

"I'm human?" I ask.

"Hahaha Of course you are silly!" she slaps my shoulder nearly sending my weakened frame fall to the ground.

I groaned audibly.

"Oh sorry!" she quickly apologized.

"Do you know the truth?" I ask rather exasperated.

"All of them," she replies.

"Why is it I have to figure them all out myself?" I ask.

"Ever wonder why baby chickens have to grow an egg tooth rather than be assisted by it's mother with a fully functional beak?" Logos replies with a question.

"Because the mother can't see through the shell to know if it developed or not," I replied.

"Neither can I see through that eggshell of a head of yours," she laughs.

"Anymore questions?" she asks.

"Yea, why the hell did the portal to this world let out here of all places?" I ask irritably.

"Why did the desert end up where the portal let out? Can one divine why the desert decided to move here, did the desert move to begin with?" she asks trolling me.

"Thanks Yoda!" I say in mock gratitude.

The two of us laugh. My spirits lift despite the torment of the desert.

"Hey! You two need a lift?" I hear a voice in the distance.

I strain my eyes seeing the black speck of a jeep in the distance.

The silhouette of a resistance soldier waves at us.

"YES!" I shout over the dunes waving my arms profusely.

"See, no need to be so grumpy!" says Logos to me cheerily.

We limp to the resistance soldier's jeep.


	19. Chapter 19: Shanghaied

_Once more I must apologize for my tardiness in updates. Some things going on combined with a case of lazy-but. _

_Anyhow without further ado Chapter 19 like a mother father gentleman! *starts dancing to Psy, realizes family member is in the room. Awkwardly sits down.*_

The greatest relief of my life was the sensation of wind rushing through my sweat soaked hair. I shivered slightly at the cold.

"So, how does a human get so far from Neo Arcadia in only his Pajamas?" asks one of three soldiers wearing identical green uniforms.

"How one usually ends up in the middle desert in ones pajamas," I reply.

"Hows that?" chuckles the one behind the steering wheel.

"I'm from a parallel dimension, one morning I surprised my enchantress girlfriend with a gift," I reply.

"How did that get you sent to this dimension in your pajamas?" Asks the third soldier, a female with brown hair, in the passenger seat.

"It was a scale," I answer back.

"Bwahahahahaha!" The whole jeep roars with laughter.

The soldiers eyes turn to Logos with a look of humor.

"W-we we aren't dating!" objects Logos blushing.

"If you don't want him I'll take him!" the soldier in the passenger seat laughs.

"BACK OFF BIATCH HE'S MINE!" Logos blurts.

The jeep roars with laughter.

The resistance soldiers and I laughed and joked like this for the whole trip.

I learned a bit of what has been going on since my awakening. Zero had successfully killed Copy X and assumed the throne of Neo Arcadia.

The public was kept in the dark on X being a copy until Zero took control and he used this fact to legitimize his rule.

The peace treaty still stands and the resistance has been even more enthusiastic than a simple treaty with their former oppressors.

The team we were riding with were part of an elite team who have been in nonstop combat since the assault on the resistance by the guardians.

One of the battles they participated in was the defense of the factory and even earlier, it's capture.

I asked them why they were in high spirits, they laughed and said they were just happy that it is all over.

Our jeep pulled into an outpost surrounded by a rust chain link fence with barb wire on top.

"Do you have anywhere to stay traveler?" asks the brown haired soldier.

"Nope," I reply.

"This outpost has no room for non-essential personnel, peace-time or not," she says.

"Oh," I say downcast.

"Don't look so forlorn! We aren't kicking you out!" she says quickly in response to my dejection.

"Really? You have the authority to do that for me?" I ask.

"Nope!" she says with a mischievous smile.

The other soldiers start to get the same expression.

"Nope, we are going to have to shanghai you into the resistance!" she says cheerily.

"Wh-what?" I start.

"That's captain to you maggot. bwahahaha!" she laughs.

Logos starts to giggle as I just notice the bars on her shoulders indicating her rank.

"If it makes you feel better, you have the honor of being the first human in the resistance except for our founder. Oh and if you must refer to me by name, it's Dynami," says Cpt. Dynami.

"U-uh sir yes sir." I manage to stutter before being met with roaring laughter.

"I will...heh...have a uniform waiting in your room. It's number is 326. Meet me in three hours," says Cpt. Dynami trying to hold back laughter herself.

I head to the barracks listed on the map I was given. The number I was given half expect it to be like a dorm or hotel.

I was not entirely incorrect, it was a ruin full of sand and caved-in in certain places.

I walked up the staircase watching my footing realizing the whole building is tilting slightly.

I nearly slipped a few times going up.

I trudged down the sandy hallway inspecting the grime coated room-numbers praying that Cpt. Dynami didn't give me a caved in one by accident. I cringed at the thought of taking another step.

I breathed a sigh of relief that mine was one short of a section that was caved in.

I reach to push open the door, it falls in.

I was too bloody tired to care and I stepped over the fallen door into the glorified closet.

For a bed I had a mattress on the floor and a pillow, I could care less.

I lie down and fall asleep.

"Eeeeek!"

I am awoken by the sharp pain of a projectile high heel to the face.

I swear aloud and quickly sit up.

"Oh it's just you, I thought you were some creep spying on me," I hear a familiar voice.

I look left and right not seeing the source of the voice.

"Up hear"

I look up to see a bloody huge gaping hole in the ceiling. I wonder how I missed it.

Looking down at me was Logos.

"I didn't think you were one for high heels," I mutter bitterly rubbing my sore nose.

"It was in my room, I think this may have once been a hotel," Logos replies.

"Well you aren't getting it back after you threw at my nose," I reply.

"Sorry," Logos apologizes sheepishly.

"Have they shanghaied you too?" I ask.

"No, technically I was already with the resistance from the start," Logos replies.

"So, how is becoming a resistance soldier going to help me get closer to the truth?" I ask.

"I wont directly, but it might help," she says in her cryptic unhelpful reply.

I sigh audibly.

"Wake me in two hours"

I lie down and go back to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20: Blank

_I never thought this story would be turn out to be 20 chapters long. I am so glad you guys have stayed with me for so long; not everyone can say they have fans and I never thought I would be one of those people._

_Please review when you can guys I'll try to address your reviews at the start of each chapter._

_Anyhow without further ado, chapter 20 leik a duck!_

...

...

WAKE UP!

"AH!" a sharp pain hit me in the noggin.

I sit bolt upright.

"About time you woke up!" Says Logos sitting next to me.

"Note to self, buy an alarm clock," I say aloud.

"Wh-what?" You're replacing me?!" asks Logos.

"I need and alarm clock that doesn't throw high heels," I reply.

"I'm dumping you!" Logos says with mock anger.

A wicked thought comes to mind.

"Aaaaaw don't be like that," I pull Logos close and kiss her on the cheek.

I try to keep a deadpan face as Logos's turns bright red.

"I-I never knew you thought of me in that way," Logos stutters.

I am starting to feel like I have opened a Pandora's box.

Terror begins to grip me...

"You...I...I...I got to go!" Logos stuttered quickly getting up, stumbling through the mysteriously repaired doorway.

That backfired really badly. Was I the troll or the trolled?

I quickly gather my thoughts for a way to take them off the awkwardness. I remember that Cpt. Dynami had a uniform laid out for me in this room somewhere.

I spend the next twenty minutes or so tearing up the dilapidated dump that was once I assume a dorm.

I pull my arms out of the pile of rubbish and see that my watch. I had only ten minutes to get to Cpt. Dynami.

Enraged I flip my mattress, swearing audibly.

The uniform was under the mattress. Figures.

I quickly change into the uniform. It was more of a task than expected. Especially when trying to make heads or tales of the black body suit.

The material was very thin and I feared tearing it. I gritted my teeth and pulled it on. It didn't tear in fact it was as if a second pair of hands was helping to pull it on.

I let go and it fitted itself to me of it's own accord and adjusted it's size to fit tightly but not to the point of discomfort.

Nanotechnology?

I pulled over the vest, trousers, beret, and goggles. There was a piece I did not not notice until I put on the goggles. It was a black armband with a red insignia. An upward pointed fist clutching a kunai with the words, "Valor from the Shadows," underneath.

I pulled it on.

I rush out the door and bolt to find the base headquarters in the hopes of finding Cpt. Dynami. I look about frantically about the installation for the most important looking building. She never stated which building I assumed that would be where I would find an officer.

I see a prefabricated structure that looked like it could be an HQ. I look at my watch and see it reads 2:59 exactly. I only had seconds left. I start running. I get to the doors and pull the open and dash inside.

WHAM!

Everything goes black.

...

...

...

SPLASH!

I jolt awake sputtering. I wipe the water from my goggles and look around me. The trailer I entered was indeed the HQ. It had a bank screen in front of the room and computers just like the main HQ of the resistance, but the room was brightly lit and had only the four soldiers from the jeep.

"That's a pass for resourcefulness and punctuality, but you fail in hand to hand combat," says Cpt. Cynami standing over me.

"That's no fair! I didn't see you!" I object.

"No excuse, there is no such thing as fair in combat, there is dead and not dead," Cpt. Dynami replied.

"I guess I will have to remember to think twice before opening a door," I say rubbing my sore forehead.

"Don't think, feel," she says unblinkingly.

"Fine Obi-Wan," I sigh.

Two of the soldiers chuckle.

"Oh great, another star wars nerd, and I thought their kind went extinct a thousand years ago. The two soldiers that chuckled chose the name Biggs and Wedge," says Cpt. Dynami motioning to the two burly looking twins.

"And this is Vector," she says motioning to a serious faced soldier with neat shortly cut black hair and glasses.

"You of course know my name, but what is yours?" Cpt. Dynami asks.

I wrack my brain for an answer and found none.

"I-I don't remember," I sheepishly reply.

"I think you hit him too hard," says Vector turning back to his work on the computer.

The twins roared with laughter. I would too if it weren't for the fact that I didn't know this even before I got bonked.

"What is the furthest back you remember?" asked Cpt. Dynami.

I thought back as far as I could. I remember doing chores and moving boxes and finding the game; but before that, nothing. I could not even remember why I was moving the boxes out of my closet.

Who am I?

As if reading my inner turmoil Cpt. Dynami chimed in, "It looks like you aren't too different from us reploids."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"We are born on our feet. Given a job right after activation, no past, no schooling, no names, just the task at hand and a number designation. Most of us picked our own names after joining the rebellion," explained Cpt. Dynami.

"I see..." I started.

"I'll be damned if you start calling yourself Luke Skywalker," Vector chimes in from behind his computer.

The twins snickered, "Fine, dork Vader."

"The designation of "dork" lies with you two buffoons!" hissed Vector.

"Most name themselves, but would it be ok for me to come up with a name for you? I know you might not feel ready to come up with a whole new identity, but for obvious reasons...you know," Cpt. Dynami started.

"I understand, and sure go ahead I have not a clue as to what I would pick for myself anyhow," I replied.

"Names have power, read the bible and look up the meaning of any name and you can learn the character of the person who bears that name. I always liked how the Greek language sounded, that is why I chose for myself the name Dynami. It is Greek for strength," explained Cpt. Dynami.

I observe the soldier who now sits cross-legged in front of me. She doesn't even look like a soldier despite her uniform. Her frame is petite and fragile looking, but behind her eyes was a fierceness that was a bit intimidating.

"I was built to work behind a desk in a library," she said as if reading my mind.

Many more question filled my mind.

Cpt. Dynami waved them away.

"I know what to call you now. It is a Greek name like mine. From now on you will be Pvt. Keno, that is until you remember your real name or you change ranks. I think you don't need me to explain that right?" says Cpt. Dynami.

"Keno, what does it mean?" I ask.

"It means blank," says Cpt. Dynami.

"Blank," I repeat dejected.

"Don't look like that! There is a good reason I give you this name. I could tell from the start you were special, I don't know why but I feel that you are important. This name fits because you have no memories of your own, but just because you are blank doesn't mean you are devoid of value, just the opposite," explains Cpt. Dynami.

"I don't understand," I reply.

It means you have great potential. Many store bought canvases originally bought for cheap become works of art that are sold for millions when painted over by the right artist. Not to sound arrogant but I think I just might have the right credentials. Most soldiers would kill to be in this unit. We were trained by Phantom himself and culmination of the tactical know-how the resistance and the Zan'ei Gundan. So, will you let me paint you a future?" Cpt. Dynami asks.

"Captain, thank you," I reply.

"No, Keno, thank you," Cpt. Dynami replies with a slight bow.

"Welcome to the team!" The Twins say in unison.

"A pleasure," I hear come from behind Vector's computer.


	21. Chapter 21: Temptation

_Okamib1ue, I gave cave story a look and wow! It does look great if I was not so busy I would download the original immediately. (I am p0or so I can't buy the wii or ds version TT_TT) I am listening to a remixed version or the soundtrack as I write these words._

_Nina, I get what you say. I have read many gaming creepypasta and compared to them I can sleep rather well after reading this story. Most gaming creepypasta simply feature over the top gore in E for everyone games, I wanted to do something different break the mold. It wasn't even ground-breaking like I hoped._

_I made this story first person perspective to put the reader into the mind of the protagonist, and you see what happened to Zero. I was trying to be more subtle. I have updated the description to be more accurate._

_As for the messy storytelling. I plan on tying things up, I can't tell you how with mega uber-spoilers I am sure you will understand. Also I go into each chapter not knowing what exactly will happen, that way it will unfold organically. That, and I am a complete beginner, I am more used to writing school papers. I hope I improve as time passes._

_Thank you for your comment I need feedback like this, it helps me know what to plan next._

_Nekosaru, let the games begin._

_Chapter 21 Like a Captain ARRRR!_

Once more I find myself alone in a jeep with Cpt. Dynami, speeding across the dessert. Shortly after my brief introduction Cpt. Dynami ushered me out of the HQ and I asked why she simply said we were going to train. I have the sneaking suspicion suddenly that I had entered my own hearse.

"Something the matter?" she asks from the driver's seat.

"Just a lot of things on my mind," I replied.

"Brighten up you look like you just boarded your own funeral hearse," she says.

"So what exactly are we going to do for training?" I ask.

"It's a surprise!" Dynami flashes a fanged smile sending a cold chill up my spine.

"You know, I have not seen to many other people from the resistance other than you and the other three," I comment.

"That is because there are not any other's. There used to be sixteen other members of Hidden Team, but most of us were killed when ambushed and surrounded in the jungle," she replied almost emotionless.

"How did you make it out alive?" I ask.

"We fought, and we kept fighting until they stopped shooting back. It was simple math, we were twenty, they were two-hundred. If each member of our squad killed eleven before they died at least one of us would survive," she said blankly.

She seems to be masking her true feelings.

"I am sorry, I should not have made you relive such an awful memory," I quickly apologize.

"No need to be, what has happened, happened. You need to hear this anyhow seeing that you are now part of this team. Now you know why we jumped at recruiting a stranger, we are in dire straits for personnel. The out come of the battle is another reason why I ambushed you at the HQ, so no member of our team makes the same mistake," she explained.

"It must have been hell," I empathize with her.

"War is hell," she states.

We rode in silence for a few more minutes.

"Got any more questions?" she asks.

"I started my quest in the search of answers, problem is I don't know the questions to those answers either," I reply.

"Just take it day by day you won't find your answers so easily, but you will find them eventually" she reassured me.

The jeep comes to a halt. I look around and see nothing but dunes.

"Why have we stopped?" I ask.

Cpt. Dynami flashed a wicked smile and came to the horrified realization that this IS our stop.

"You were smart enough to be punctual to a meeting that you didn't know the location of. That is a far cry from making you the best of the best like us. You can't hardly call yourself a soldier yet, you got a steep learning curve. So naturally extreme measures must be taken to catch you up," she explains.

"Wha?" I am interrupted by a tremendous force the ejects me from the vehicle.

"Take this" she tosses me a briefcase.

"I will pick you up in a few days," she says.

I scramble to my feet as she revs up the jeeps engine.

"But...but I thought you loved me!" I blubbered.

"I do love you silly! But what you don't know is, I am a handcuffs and whips kind of gal," she replies and with that she drives off into the sunset.

I am overcome with despair to say the least. I am sweaty, tired and have only had three hours of sleep. I haven't even eaten since I awoke morning in the false world. The sun had risen an hour ago, and I have not even been fed breakfast.

I proceed to bawl like the leave Brittany alone guy.

After an hour of doing just that I finally remembered the briefcase. I pop it open and examine the contents, a handgun with no clip, a combat knife, and a note. I looked at the note and it read:

Dear Keno,

Glad you finally finished your cry session. If only I had thought to hide a camera in the briefcase. There are two ways out of this desert, find your own way back to base or wait for me to rescue your sorry backside. Either way you choose to escape you are going to have to make up for the lost water that you frittered away in your self pity. Try digging for ground water that is usually under plants growing in the middle of nowhere. Next step you are going to shed leave your inner child to die, otherwise you starve to death. Bring our your inner bad ass and hunt that which hunts you snakes and what ever else comes in the night to bite you. BTW sleep during the day to conserve energy, hunt and work at night. You are probably asking why should you hunt predators when they could kill you, you are better equipped you got a combat knife and a brain. Also never stick your hand down burrows you see around, unless you want to die in a pool of your own vomit. That is what the handgun is for, it has one bullet in the barrel I pray you don't need it. All of us have made through the crucible of war and this unit has no need for children or liabilities.

See you in five days, I hope

Cpt. Dynami

I put down the note, holster the gun and knife. The note and briefcase are of no use to me so I leave them where I lie. I guess Cpt. Dynami is right, she had me pinned it's time to nut up or shut up.

Though she suggested work only at night I DID cry a lot and needed some water, and with a source pinned I could get some more shut eye and be a more able hunter at night.

...

...

...

One hour later and I have had no luck, nothing but bloody dunes as far as the eye can see. The sun now much higher in the sky and any remnant of the previous night's cool was burned away by it's malevolent glare.

"Is this how I die!" I yell in frustration.

"No, you don't have to die here," I hear the voice none other than Dr. Wily.

I turn to see him in sprite form.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I am here to help you," he replies.

"Like you helped Zero?" I snort sarcastically.

"Yes, exactly! I have made him a king! I helped him overthrow the tyrannical reign of X and the world at peace," he responded seemingly pleased with himself.

"Have some means of magicking up some water?" I ask dryly.

He floats over to a rather large dune which I have been circling this whole time.

"Under your nose this whole time you buffoon," he laughs.

I limp over to where he was floating and low and behold, a small rocky outcropping that can be used for shelter, a patchy spot of ground with some vegetation, and a few cacti.

I turn to thank him to see that he is gone.

I heard somewhere that cacti store water in their spongy flesh so I cut one down. I shave off the spines and cut a hole in the top, and squeezed the liquid within into my mouth.

It was bitter but I could care less however vile it was but sweet ambrosia to my parched lips. I lied down relaxed under the rock's shade.

I drifted off to sleep.

...

...

...

I awaken suddenly, I thought I heard something but I could not see what. I could not even see even a foot in front of me. I could hear something moving slowly towards me through the suffocating darkness.

I back up slowly only to remember that I have been sleeping under an outcropping and I have no where to run.

The rustling comes even closer and closer.

I frantically grasp for the knife on my belt only to find it not there. My body is frozen in absolute terror as the sound is now only a few feet away.

I see two glowing spheres that are the glowing pupils of whatever this thing is. I still cannot see it's face and I shudder at the thought of being able to.

A pale hand reaches out and grabs my wrist with an iron grip. I fight helplessly to get it to let go and it starts to drag itself to me. When it's pupils are only an inch away from my face can I see it's face.

It was Ciel, bloody, beaten, and still with the noose around her neck.

She stared into my eyes unblinking, breathing heavily, almost panting. Blood pours from the corners of her eyes as if she were crying but her face showed no emotion.

"Keno" her voice rasps.

I awaken suddenly, this time I pinch myself to make sure I am really awake. My stomach twists with a burning hunger and my mouth feels as if it is lined with sand.

"You have been out for three days," I hear Wily's voice.

"So what revelation has the hallucinogenic cactus given you?" he says with humor.

"That I have been out too long I need to get some real water and food or I will die," I reply.

"Enlighten me, just why are you in the desert?" asked Dr. Wily

"To find the truth," I reply.

"You will only find sand here," he replied.

"Correction, I am here on training to join an elite resistance strike team to earn use of the only bed in the tri-state area. I hope find the truth I am looking for somewhere along the way," I respond.

"Hmph, Logos's got you on a fool's errand! She's nothing but trouble," Dr. Wily spat out.

"So what does the great provider of hallucinogenic cactus provide to pass as truth?" I reply.

"I never told you to eat the cactus did I? As for that ultimate truth you so desperately search for is but a farce look around you, you have been lied to," Dr. Wily replied.

I was about to argue back, but Dr. Wily faded away before I could.

The sun was high and I was starving to the point of not being sure how long I could make it until night.

First I needed water, no way could I drink from that bloody cactus again. I began to dig at the base of one of the cacti.

It's roots were shallow so it was easy to topple it and begin digging in the hole left in the wake. It wasn't the hardest of tasks in the prime of my health but in my current state I nearly inhaled what water I managed to dig up.

I proceeded to begin my search for food, leaving the safety of the outcropping.

...

...

...

I have searched until the sun has burned it's last ounce of cruelty onto my sweaty brow I have had no luck.

Not a single creature showed it'self. Not even insects nor did anything lurk under the rocks to hide from the heat. To add insult to injury I have seen the burrows of the scorpions that Cpt. Dynami's note warned me of everywhere.

The sky was blood crimson and I asked myself, "Is this the last day of my life? Does the cruel sun close the curtains of night on my life as one would close the curtains on the final act of a play?"

Only a meter from me there I spy the scorpion's burrow. Within one meter salvation or demise with the flip of a coin.

I kneel next to the burrow praying that I don't botch this up.

I forcefully reach in hoping catch the beast unaware and finish it before it can sting me.

My hand gropes about the dusty crevasse to find nothing, fate has played a cruel trick on me.

My energy is now all but spent, I can no longer move.

"Swear fealty to me, and I can save you from this evil fate," I hear Wily's voice in my ear.

"You destroy all that you touch, even now I reject you, in the face of this end," I manage to choke out of my dry throat.

"The desert will do that without my help, I have no time for a fool like you," Dr. Wily said.

I feel his presence no longer.

I close my eyes and drift into oblivion.

...

...

...

"One of Phantom's own? Hm, to live or to die?"


	22. Chapter 22: Regret

_I have made a piece of artwork for this story, get the full image here: Zaphenath dot deviantart dot com slash art/Dead-Ciel-jpg-386910118_

_**Ikari-nakasa**: Sure! Just reference me as the writer and provide a link to my story here on fanfiction. Also with each chapter of your sprite comic, send me a link to it so I can advertise it in my own story as well. Try to avoid omitting small details, they tend to turn out to become major plot points later on. Have fun! As well any other artists who want to use my work have my permission so long as they follow the above guide lines I have set.  
_

_**Okamib1ue**: It does't matter if your comment is short, I still love you. *glomps*_

_**Nekosaru**: Zero was rescued by Harpuia shhhh nobody is supposed to know that yet! Jk It is my little way referencing the second MMZ game. I personally think that if this story were made into a game/anime, the main character's arrival into the game world would signal the second game/season._

_**Nina**: Y U No respond to me!? *Cries in the fetal position*_

_**Everyone else**: Follow and review, because I am just that insecure!_

_Anyhow here is chapter 22 like an Alpaca!_

Once more Ciel came out of the darkness, her face once more only an inch from mine. Her expression matched the bloody tears pouring from her eyes.

"I'm dream-" I start but am interupted.

"No time," she stopped me.

"No time?" I ask.

"Don't listen to me...I'm just...a mask...I'm so sorry," she stated in choked rasping words, as if the noose around her neck were pulling tighter.

I reach out to try and loosen the rope that has left a mark from what I can tell.

My eyes shoot open before I could.

I was in a bed in a trailer that seemed set up for the purpose of caring for patients. In my arm is an IV. The room is sparsely furnished save a bedside table with a vase with some rugged looking desert flowers, and a chair next to my bed. In it Logos was asleep.

She was visibly trembling, she was having nightmares.

I shake her awake.

She jolts and looks at me.

"Keno!" she sobs.

"You were having nightmares too?" I ask.

"Y-yes, what about yours?" she replies.

"I saw Ciel, in three separate dreams, once back in the other world, one in the desert, and lastly just now," I replied.

"I have had similar dreams, but every night there are no clues as to why this happens. Those dreams, they are truly horrific, I dread sleep," she replied.

"I guess the fact that I have voiced the fact that I have had some dreams related to this has raised even more questions," I say.

Logos nods, she wasn't crying anymore but there were tears in the corner of her eyes still.

"Has she said anything to you?" I ask.

"No, she'd just stare at me...with those...w-with those bleeding eyes," her voice trembled.

She began sobbing again.

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"There is no need to cry, dreams can't hurt you," I try to calm her down.

"It's not that. Do you realize how close to death you were?" she asks.

"I'm surprised that I am alive in the first place. Last I remember I was lost in the desert and starving to death," I reply.

"You don't remember finding your way back to base?" she asks.

"The only way I could have gotten back here is if I was rescued by someone else, and I could have sworn I heard a voice when I was at the edge of consciousness," I replied.

"The thought of losing you, along with Zero, I cannot bare the thought," she said, holding back tears.

"So you don't know how I got back?" I ask.

"No," she replied.

The door's to the medical trailer opened up and in walked Cpt. Dynami.

"The tracking device for me to rescue you was in the briefcase," she said through gritted teeth.

"H-how should I have known!?" I stutter, her fierce side was quite terrifying.

"Do you realize how worried I was of you!" she yelled.

"How was he supposed to know! Your the one that sent him on that dangerous training exercise!" Logos reprimanded her.

Cpt. Dynami sighing audibly, "Y-your right, I should not have asked something so dangerous of an almost stranger, I'm sorry."

"No, this unit doesn't need liabilities. If I were to fail the team in a critical moment, I could doom us all," I replied.

Logos blanched, "Keno, are you mad?!"

Cpt. Dynami motioned her to stop, "My I speak to Keno alone?"

"Y-yes," Logos responded and exited the room.

I heard the door close.

She turns to me with a solemn expression, "The only liability on this team is me, I shouldn't have pushed you so hard for my failing."

"Your failing?" I ask.

She heaves a sigh, "I was in command of Hidden Team when we were ambushed in the jungle. I heard on the radio another fire-team was ambushed so I thought I could avenge them and ended up falling into the trap as well."

Her face remains expressionless but her fists are clenched tightly.

"I survived by a fluke, when I was shot and lost consciousness I fell into a river and was carried by the current right to the factory's hydro-plant where some workers saw me and repaired me. It's ironic, that everyone died except the one responsible," she said as she no longer seemed to be talking to me, her eyes were unfocused like one caught in a reverie.

The confident commander was facade that she put up to hide the hurt it seems.

"Captain," I call her trying to snap her out of it.

She snaps back to attention and appears embarrassed, "Uh-um I-I seemed to h-have gone off on a tangent, enough about me! You should be well enough to return to your room, g-good night!"

She waves and leaves the room in a hurry.

I decide to head back to my room as suggested.

It took some retracing of steps to remember where the hotel's ruins were. I eventually found them and I step through the shattered glass door.

"How did you get back to base alive?" I hear a familiar voice behind me ask.

I turn, and Vector steps out of the shadows.

"I don't know, I was out cold," I replied, because honestly I had not a clue why I was alive right now.

"Well I know, I saw a green armored reploid dump your body off at the outskirts of the outpost, he rode an Aztec Falcon, a Neo Arcadian model reploid. Does that refresh your memory?" he asks.

This took me aback and left me with many questions, "I am curious as to why a Neo Arcadian helped me as well, maybe it is because we are at peace?"

Vector's brow furrowed, "If you hurt Cpt. Dynami, you will wish the desert got you, I'm always watching."

He pushed up his glasses and turned to leave.

I too made my way up the stairs and got to my room. The bare mattress that was on the floor of my room now had sheets, a pillow, and blanket.

I was too tired to even change out of my sandy uniform, it was as if my time out cold did nothing by way of rest. I close my eyes and go to sleep


	23. Chapter 23: Debauchery

_**Nekosaru**: Baby come back! You can blame it all on me~! oh wait nevermind you did post a review. lol_

_**Ikari-Nakasa**: I haven't heard from you, I hope you were serious about the comic!_

_**Okamib1ue**: You are going to do fan-art too! Hahaha best...fan...EVER! Will you please bear my children?_

_**Nina**: It isn't entirely made-up as I go, that's how I started for the most part with the story. I still keep a casual writing style though. I do have a plan now for sure of the direction of the story, the player getting sucked into the console was in fact long in coming. As for the anime-esque feel to the story, I was gunning for that. I am a manga artist as well as a writer. The art-style of the game is anime so I feel it fits. The story isn't so OC-centric as you think remove the fourth wall and you will find that you the player are part of the story. That is why I tried to avoid naming the player for so long, even then I put as his name "blank" in greek. Megaman Zero has only a handful of characters and bosses, hence I had to fill a few gaps to flesh out the game world._

_As for Zero's absence I can't say much without spoilers._

_Without further ado, chapter 23 Leik a B-B-B-BUS!_

The last week has been a killer, not long after the ordeal in the desert I started my training. They would have Logos wake me before the sun even rose, and they would have me running. Once the sun was up I would be served breakfast.

While my lifestyle was quite spartan the one luxury I was afforded was Logos's cooking. Bacon, eggs, sausage, and biscuits would be what she served every breakfast. It was the small reprieve from the crucible of the day to come.

Wedge would teach me how to use different firearms, how to reload them, how to breath when shooting, and how to maintain them. I was a bad shot. I swear the first time I shot a pistol, I screamed and dropped the gun. They are never going to let me live that one down.

Biggs focused on physical training. Most reploids were built at a set physical condition, so unless damaged they would run at 100%. I was sub-par in physical condition. I could hardly run a quarter mile without wheezing and hacking. The twenty pound weights left me feeling like roadkill.

Cpt. Dynami took it upon herself to teach me martial arts. The styles taught include, Western Boxing, Taekwondo, Judo, Aikido, and Muay Thai. I asked her as to why she explained each martial art has it's particular strengths and weaknesses and borrowing from multiple styles adds versatility that could save my life.

Time and time again sparring with her, I got my but handed to me. I never once landed a hit, it was quite frustrating. She would destroy me with a mix grace and power that left me feeling sufficiently inadequate.

Vector taught me about special weaponry things like smoke and flash grenades; and how to handle and operate various explosives like frag grenades and how to disarm and set up time bombs.

In addition he would teach me about stealth, and ways to sneak past security systems. As well how to hack computers.

For fear of death I never bungled working with explosives, but I was a dunce with computers and had the stealth capability of a sumo wrestler.

On his stealth training exercises in the bases VR training room if I failed; Vector would materialize out of nowhere and I would have none but my fledgling martial arts skills to defend myself with.

His bookworm appearance belies his skill.

"Ouch!"

I fall to the concrete.

"Watch your step from now on if you hadn't bumped into the trash can you wouldn't have been caught," says Vector helping me to my feet.

I massage my bruised forehead, "In all fairness, the Ai's for the guards automatically assume that any odd noise is an intruder."

"And a real guard wouldn't?" asks Vector.

"A real guard could be lured into a false sense of security, be lazy, or not assume the worst," I reply.

Vector flashes a wicked smile, "Oh really? If that's the case, why don't we ditched this VR room?"

The urban environment dissipates to reveal a blank room.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask.

Vector's glasses fog up, "At nine, which is two hours, Cpt. Dynami goes to the showers her room will be unguarded."

"Ok..." I ask suspiciously, "What do you want do regarding that?"

His face turns red, "I-Isn't it obvious? I want you to steal her panties!"

"You are a dork..." I reply.

"Yes...yes I am..." he says dejectedly, heaving a sigh.

"I guess that's a no?" he asks.

"Depends, what's in it for me?" I ask, I sure as hell wasn't about to risk life and limb for nothing.

"I will teach you my l33t hacking technique that can help you bypass any security system," he replies seeming almost desperate.

"and?" I ask.

He sighs defeated, "If haggling was something in the training manual you would be a specialist. Fine, here is a picture of Biggs with a teddy-bear. I have been using it to blackmail him into fudging physical test results, and the intense training that would be mandatory for those who fail."

He shows me a picture of the sleeping burly Biggs in footsy pajamas and cuddling a teddy bear.

"and?" I ask, knowing that he is holding back, and partially wondering how far he'd go to degrade himself.

Vector sighs with a look of defeat holds up another picture, Logos wearing nothing but a towel, "a-as down payment."

I smile contentedly and accept the sketchy picture, "It's a deal, you sorry excuse for a human being."

I laugh.

"I'm a reploid," he weakly corrects me.

I walk away with a grin, tomorrow I will not only get out of physical training tomorrow but I have the means to troll Logos. All it took was the tossing aside of all sense of personal decency. With that thought I lost heart.

I while away the two hours until the start of the mission, resting. I looked at my watch it was only a minute until go time.

I couldn't turn back now that I had accepted the down payment. I swallow my pride and take to the task at hand, playing "Make a man out of you" in my head as I normally do to motivate myself.

It is strange how a Disney musical number can make one feel so manly...

I reach Cpt. Dynami's trailer the door was ajar and I could hear the water running. Let's do this! swift as a coursing river!

I dash through the door and bolt across Cpt. Dynami's obscenely clean room to a drawer that looks like it could contain the in question articles of clothing.

I open said drawer, it is empty except for one note. It reads, "behind you." I panic and quickly turn and throw a punch.

To my shock it actually made contact, with Cpt. Dynami's face.

She falls to the floor swearing.

"Cpt. Dynami?" I ask.

"Yes," she replies rubbing her bruised jaw.

"Am I dead?" I ask.

"Yes, you are," she replies.

"Curse you Vector," I mutter under my breath.

She gets back up and charges me. Screw doing these bloody techniques, I never remember them and by the time I do I am on my backside.

I sidestep her and kick. She just barely turned and caught it with her arm my boot had grazed her cheek.

I pull back quickly before she could get a hold of my leg. I step back a few paces to put some distance between us.

"Not bad, sharper than usual, but nowhere near as sharp as your haggling skills," she says with a smirk.

"Wha!?" I exclaim right before she rushes me again, this time much faster, almost a blur.

She had been going easy that last time but I ain't backing down. Being caught in this obscene stealth mission is one thing, being knocked out to be the plaything of a sadistic commander is another.

My voice cracks attempting an awkward rebel yell and rush at her fists a'blazing. She was taken off guard by my sudden show of aggressiveness and was mid kick but by the time I was in her area of control.

With an uppercut I sent her the the floor out cold. I didn't get to savor the victory somehow in the confusion the pin on the grenade on her belt was pulled.

Well, at least I won at something before I died. I yank the grenade from her belt and throw myself on top of it in the hopes of shielding her from the shrapnel at least.

Everything went white.

...

...

...

*snicker*

I awaken.

Cpt. Dynami is sitting over me laughing.

"Flash grenades are quite harmless except for the extreme pain and disorientation they cause, but them again I don't think the manufacturer was expecting someone to practically press it against his face!" she says, breaking down laughing even harder.

My God, my head hurt.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"This is an elaborate training exercise set up by yours truely," she responds.

"How did you get Logos to agree to pose in a towel just for a mission like that?" I ask.

"What?! I don't remember that part of the plan?!" she exclaimed.

I pull out the picture and show it to her, "After some haggling I got this as down payment. To be frank I thought this was a stupid idea but I couldn't back out after accepting..."

I trail off when I find Cpt. Dynami to be a bit distracted.

"I am feel inadequate..." she mutters to herself her face growing sullen. "I can't compete with that!" she growls angrily.

"C-captain, a-are you feeling ok?" I stutter.

"Um...sorry I was lost in thought," she sheepishly replies.

She continues, "Anyhow, at least it isn't a complete loss."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"The real goal of the mission was to survive my ambush, you pass. That is, if you overlook the part where you attempted to sacrifice your life for your fallen opponent," she says.

I felt a bit confused, "So you are going to give me your panties...just like that?"

She snickers and with a wicked expression leans forward and whispers in my ear, "tell Vector, I go commando."

"You scare me sometimes," I mutter.

"By the way, I never got to reward you for saving my life..." she adds.

"It was nothing, literally," I reply.

"Don't be so modest," she replies.

She leans in and kisses me on the cheek.

She helps me to my feet.

"I wont go so easy next time," she says.

I'm so dead next morning.

I tip my beret and head out the door into the cool night air.

I begin my trek back to my barracks. Try as I might I couldn't clear my head, I could kick myself for accepting that mission. This was almost as embarrassing as that time I first fired a gun, dropped it and screamed.

Something catches the corner of my eye. I turn and look, at first it appeared to be a trick of the moonlight but it was no illusion.

It was a very familiar silhouette.


	24. Chapter 24: Sage Harpuia

**_Nina:_**_ You will see! ;)_

**_Okamib1ue: _**_I wish you lived in Alabama, all my friends are busy and have no time to hang out, and hanging out with you would be awesome. _

**_Killerkitten343:_**_ Aww Thanks! Reviews like this is why I log into everyday. :D_

**_Nekosaru:_**_ I had that song stuck in my head all day! As for Zero's screen-time maybe next chapter. Shhh! Nobody is supposed to know that yet!_

_**Anonymus: **__I will do what I can, thank you for enjoying my fiction! *hugs*_

_Without further ado, Chapter 24 like a cat. *meow* *lays on key-kgefaeibfh,erfvsye*_

"Hmph, I didn't think you would guess I was hiding here, much less catch up to me so quickly. En Guarde Zero!" I hear the silhouettes voice say.

I see two purple sabers glow in the darkness to reveal Harpuia's face.

I try to stutter that I wasn't Zero but it was too late.

With a green flash I once again lose consciousness.

...

...

...

*hahahahaha*

My eyes open.

I am in my room in my bed.

"I recognize you better unconscious," I hear a familiar voice laugh.

I turn my head, it was Harpuia.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I guess you wouldn't remember, but I am the one who rescued you from the desert," Harpuia answers.

"You?!" I ask incredulous.

"Yeah, when the Resistance wouldn't take me in, I hid out here and happened across your body," he replied nonchalantly.

"So, what just happened how am I here?" I ask.

Harpuia breaks down laughing, "I charged at you, and you fainted."

Despite his uncharacteristic show of humor I on the other hand had too many questions to have any of my own.

"Why did you attack me?" I ask.

His smile drops, "You look similar to Zero with that long blonde hair, I didn't see your face in the dark."

"I look like Zero?" I ask.

I picked up a mirror, and low and behold. I had not had a haircut in forever, "wow you are right."

Harpuia produces the sketchy picture of Logos, "You dropped this."

"Uh...um...I-I can...explain," I begin to stutter.

Harpuia raised his hand to stop me, "No need, I thought you were a lost cause, but it looks like you'd make one hell of a spy with proper training. Not that that is my field or anything. This still leaves the question of your training, I believe our paths crossed for a reason," he said.

"You would do that for me?" I ask.

"I got nothing else to do while lying low, and I can't stand the sight of such a sad case as yours," he says.

He raises the photo, "I think this will be a fair trade," he says with a grin.

"What will you teach me?" I ask.

"As much as I know, martial arts, swordplay, philosophy, and anything else I can think of," he replies.

"I will be able to learn all that? Will I have the time?" I ask perplexed.

"The war is over, so wont be deployed any time soon. Zero wouldn't go into resistance territory just for me it would be a political liability, even then he wouldn't find me in this desert. Technically we have until you die of old age for me to teach you everything I know," he says.

I tried as best I could to hide my fan-gasm, but Harpuia seemed to sense my enthusiasm.

"Let's just hope you are as excited when I am done with you," he adds.

I hear a knock on the door.

"It's open," Harpuia says.

Logos opens the door and walks in, "oh, he's woken up!" she says relieved.

"Yes we were just discussing his future training," says Harpuia.

He quickly puts the hand holding the photo behind his back but fumbled and dropped it instead.

"What's this Harp-

Logos picked it up and her face turns beet red.

"H-how did y-you-"

"I g-got it from him!" Harpuia says pointing it me frantically.

Her face turns to me, I saw a sight that few men live to tell of. I can't describe it because all memory past that moment and waking up next morning was erased. I thought it was all a dream until Vector sheepishly handed me the picture of Biggs. Which I traded for a day off from physical training.

I was not sure as to what to do with my hours of free-time when my question was answered quite suddenly.

"Defend yourself Keno!" I hear.

I turn to see Harpuia dash at me fists raised. Before I could react I was on my backside.

Harpuia sighed, "Geeze, and I held back too... Fine, you try attacking me."

I get up, mentally prepping myself to attack, calling up all my aggression. I remember when I focused on fighting I was more successful. I gave a rebel and rushed him.

In a flash I was gently guided to the ground.

"How did you-"

"By not fighting but joining you," Harpuia replied.

"Joining?" I asked.

"I didn't fight your force I yielded with it and redirected it to my own purposes," he said.

"Don't quite follow," I admitted.

"I yielded ground in order to bring you in closer then used your momentum to send you to the sand," he explain.

"I kinda get it now I guess..." I was still unsure.

"Meditate on yielding to win in other areas of life other than combat. Tomorrow you are to tell me your reflections. Enjoy your rest, tomorrow begins the real fun. By the way, I love the battle cry. It is pleasantly...antiquated," Harpuia said with a smirk similar to Cpt. Dynami before ditching me in the desert.

Little did I know I was right, I bloody hate being right.

The week following made the most intense training that went on the week before look like heaven. Harpuia dismissed my other trainers, and took the duty of my training all upon himself. He was a far harsher teacher, the only time I was allowed to rest was either when my life was in danger or needed to sleep at night.

Mealtime I had to fend off surprise attacks from a random adversary, who upon incapacitating me would steal a large portion of the food. My only sign of improvement was on the days someone other than Harpuia and Cpt. Dynami attacked me I could fend them off.

It got to the point where either Harpuia or Cpt. Dynami would attack me for at least one meal a day.

The training sessions with Harpuia consisted of technique practice for a few hours with both the sword and fist. After that we would fight until sundown, taking turns attacking and defending.

No matter how much I begged the exercises didn't end. When he said defend, I would try my best to hold back his lightning fast attacks. When I could barely stand he would order me to attack. If I failed to do so he would attack without holding back.

Eventually I would learn to at least flail haphazardly on command, at least in the counter attack there was the possibility of getting knocked unconscious and getting a few minutes shut eye.

When he was done assaulting my body, and my mind was just about to snap, he would attack my mind with philosophical questions. Many times demanding my point of view on various issues, then counter argue it, then demanding I defend it. Sometimes he would physically attack me while we debate, whenever I stutter or fail to come up with an argument.

My mind dizzied and my body numb from constant fighting.

"So, why do you train?" asked Harpuia.

"I hope to find the truth *gasp* somewhere along the way," I rasp.

"What if the truth you so desperately search for does not exist?" asks Harpuia.

"But..but it...does," I weakly rebut.

"Not good enough!" he shouts and charges at me.

I fall to the ground.

"If it exists you would be more determined in the arguments you give," Harpuia says.

"There is no truth," he reiterates.

"Is that true?" I ask.

"Yes," he replies.

"Then, that would mean your own statement negates itself. If there is no truth then that statement would also be false, and if that statement is false then there is truth," I reply.

The shattered fragments of my mind fell in place like a puzzle.

A faint smile plays across Harpuia's face, "get some rest."

I trudge to the ruins where my room is and trudge up the stairs. I pass the floor that my room is on, I don't feel like going there.

I head to the roof, at the higher altitude there should be more wind to cool off, that and it is the only place no one thinks to look for me to fight.

I step out of the doors and into the sun, the cool breeze dances about me massaging away the stress. I lean over the edge and look out over the base and methodically search for each person and try to guess what they are doing.

I see Biggs walk into the trailer with the work out equipment, obviously he is going to work out. I see Wedge practicing his aim using a cactus as a target.

Vector is in the shadow of some ruined building, his face buried in his computer. Wait a minute. I pull out my binoculars and see a small trickle of blood running down his nose. He looks up just long to notice I am looking right at him panics and wipes the blood from his face with the back of his sleeve.

My gaze turns to an abandoned basketball court where Harpuia continues to train with his swords. Does he have any concept of free time?

My gaze sweeps the base for Cpt. Dynami to no luck, my thoughts begin to interrupt my self imposed task. This world is at peace, why do I need the truth? I have a life here with Hidden Team, with Cpt. Dynami, why can't I continue to be Keno(blank)? Was my other life that good anyhow?

The thought of this world being fake as well crossed my mind, I quickly banished that from my head.

"Keno?" I hear behind me.

"AHHHHH!" my heart nearly jumped out of my throat.

"I-I come in peace!" Cpt. Dynami says.

I calm myself, "r-right," I sigh.

"Is something on your mind?" she asks.

I pause, my heart torn as to whether I should confide in her my worries or not.

"A-are...are you real?" I ask.

"K-keno?!" she stutters.

I see gears turning in her mind.

"I will tell you if you fight me and win," she says, taking a fight stance.

I am not sure she is on the same page as me, but I decide to play along anyhow because I am curious as to what she thinks I meant.

I feign calmness and stride up to her casually.

She lowers her guard thinking I am not going to fight her.

"Keno-"

I interrupt her with a rebel yell and close the rest the distance and tackle her.

She breaks my fall.

"Keno you son-of-a-" I put my hand over her mouth to stop her from swearing.

"Now now, cussing is most unbecoming of a lady," I chide her.

She exhales frustratedly.

I take my hand off her mouth.

"Okay, I will admit that was bloody clever," she says.

"Now where were we?" I ask sitting up.

Her face reddens, "U-um y-yeah."

"Keno, I really do love you in earnest!" she blurts out.

My heart skips a beat in panic, I was not expecting that what so ever.

"Keno, after the battle for the factory I told myself that it was better to never become close to anyone so I would never have to deal with the pain of loss. I thought I would never learn to love again, but then here you came into my life out of nowhere," she says, her face turning redder.

It finally dawned on me that she is confessing her feelings for me. My body is not sure whether to puke or flee screaming like a little girl.

My thoughts were dashed like an egg on concrete when she breaks the awkward silence...by-OHMYGODWHATTHE- *boom*

She lunged at me at an inhuman speed, well technically she isn't human, derp. Before I could speak she presses her lips against mine rendering me incapable of words, or breathing for that manner.

I try to tap out but she has wrapped her arms so tightly around me that my movement was completely restricted.

My vision begins to fade, but I must hand it to her that she is one heck of a kisser.

I begin to lose consciousness, I never expected K.O. by love.

You know, I ought to kick the habit if getting knocked out, it could get me killed one day...


	25. Chapter 25: Stalker in the Dark

_Hi guys~! Hows it going? Here is Chapter 25!_

_**Nekosaru:**__ I guess I did see one too many shoujo/echi harem anime did I?_

**_Okamib1ue:_**_ I'd love to read any material you cook up when you start writing your own fanfics. :D In addition to working on my fanfic every night, I have made a point of getting done as gaming as much as possible before I have to go back to school._

**_Everyone Else:_**_ Please follow and review! I get lonely and would love to hear from you guys!_

Darkness surrounds me, cold, dark, and all penetrating. I look about to try and make out my surroundings but my eyes could make out nothing.

The ground below me felt a little like concrete but I couldn't quite perceive it. As if my sense of touch was numbed.

Out of the darkness I see two familiar blue orbs pierce the shadowy curtain.

It was Ciel, crying bloody tears and wearing a noose around her neck.

Her cold hands forcefully grasped my shoulders and pulled herself face to face with me.

"He's coming," she rasped.

I jerk awake as if forcefully shook.

I am in my room.

"About time you woke up," I hear a hoarse voice.

I turn my head to see Logos.

"Logos, are you ok?" I ask.

"Oh, I am fine," she said, rubbing her red eyes.

It was obvious she was crying.

"Logos, how did I end up in my room?" I ask.

"I-I saw Cpt. Dynami deposit you in this room...after...a-after" she breaks down into tears.

I edge closer to Logos to try and comfort her.

I was met with a slap to the face.

"H-how dare you!" she growls, then continues to sob.

She continues to sob for a solid minute, whilst I recover from a blow that rivaled that of something Harpuia would have dished out.

She breaks the silence, "Keno...I'm sorry I shouldn't have slapped you I-"

"DON'T HIT ME AGAIN I COULDN'T HELP I WAS UNCONSCIOUS!" I scream flailing my arms in fear of another blow.

"SHE WHAT!" she exclaimed jumping to her feet.

"Wait wait wait," I started but she didn't seem to hear.

"Oh, she is sooooooooo going to get it!" Logos says storming out of the room.

"Logos wait, you shouldn't-" my objections fell on deaf ears.

She bursts out of the Barracks doors, "CAPTAIN DYNAMI!"

Cpt. Dynami rushed to the sound of the angry voice calling her, "problem Logos?"

"What did you do to Keno?" she asked in a low menacing voice.

"I kissed him, but I think I might have gotten a bit carried away," she replied nonchalantly.

"C-Carried away!?" Logos exclaimed.

"What do you mean by carried away?" I ask incredulous.

"You were there, I accidentally knocked you out," she replied.

Logos was still fuming despite the explanation.

"Whats the matter?" Cpt. Dynami asks.

"Wait, were you and Keno-" Cpt. Dynami starts unaware of the landmine she is stepping on.

"Bitch you want to go!?" Logos asks.

"I thought you would ask," says Cpt. Dyanami, removing her gun belt.

Logos rushes Cpt. Dynami at a blinding speed with a roundhouse kick. Dynami didn't react in time and was sent flying.

Cpt. Dynami landed on her feet and wiped some blood from her mouth.

"Not bad *huff puff* my turn," she said with an evil smile. She did an imitation of my rebel yell and came at Logos with a punch slightly more slowly than what she is capable of.

Logos did a high kick at empty air, her determined expression replaced with shock.

"Behind you!" said Cpt. Dynami before back handing her.

Logos quickly twisted around to avoid losing balance.

"Is that all?" mocks Cpt. Dyanami.

"I'll scratch your eyeballs out! raaaawr" Logos lunges at the Captain.

"Should I stop them?" I ask myself. I begin to ponder the spectacle before me. My superior officer, and best friend, are having a cat-fight...over me...awesome...

Wait...isn't there something more important I should be doing right now?

I hear a loud rumble and the ground shook.

Then silence.

The silence was broken by the sound of an air-raid siren.

Vector, Wedge, Biggs, and Harpuia run towards us.

"Whats going on?" asks Cpt. Dynami whilst she retrieves her gun belt.

"The base is being bombed," says Vector.

"Neo Arcadian?" Logos asks.

"It is quite possible Zero has found me somehow," Harpuia replies.

"The bomber is about to make another run we got to get underground now!" says Wedge wary of the skies.

Vector motions for us to follow him to a nondescript manhole cover. I hear a rumbling, this time much louder and the ground quaking even more fiercely.

"Get in get in!" he yells.

The lot of us climb down a long ladder into an old dried out sewer system. I nearly lose my lunch at the stench of a thousand years of decay assail my nose.

"It is far down enough that we should be safe waiting here," Wedge informs us.

"No, this is just the beginning, they were luring us down here," Harpuia chimed in.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us sooner?!" demanded Cpt. Dynami.

I hear another rumble above.

Harpuia motions upward, "That's why."

I begin to ask what do we do next, but my words are interrupted by the sound of gunfire.

"Fool you warned them of our presence!" I hear a cold voice echo.

"Run," says Harpuia.

The whole group begins to flee down the hall, except Harpuia.

I turn back, "Harpuia, what are you doing? Run!"

"No, there is no escaping him without a diversion, plus he might be just after me," he replies.

"But you didn't finish my training, you have to come with us!" I tried to reason with my mentor.

Harpuia flashes a feint smile, "The last thing I can tell you is that we never stop learning. I am sorry I was unable to teach all I could teach, I shall carry that regret to the grave. Here take this saber, it shall be proof that my legacy continues through you, may it be your ally in the trials to come."

He tosses one of his sabers to me.

"Thank you, master," I reply, humbled.

"Thank me by living to fight another day," he replies before disappearing into the darkness of the sewers, never to be seen again.

I look behind me and realize the group had fled without knowledge of my absence.

I quickly begin to book it to catch up with them.

I run through the darkness and the stench in the desperate hope of escaping my potential pursuers and catching up with my friends.

All the while the sound of bombardment has yet to stop, and that little voice at the back of my head is telling me the ceiling could cave in on me at any minute.

My breathing becomes labored as a minute of running passes. I am forced to stop and catch my breath, despite those nagging fears.

"Keno!" I hear a voice call.

I see Logos rush towards me out of the darkness.

"Where is everyone else?" I ask.

"When we discovered you and Harpuia missing I volunteered to go back and look for you," she replied panting.

"Don't bother about searching for Harpuia, he decided to stay behind to hold them off," I decide to avoid beating around the bush, it is better that way.

"Harpuia is..." she starts.

"Dead most likely" I reply.

"Keno," she says.

"Yes?" I ask.

She forces herself to speak, "That voice from the other team we heard...I think it was...Zero."

On Zero the sewer behind us decides to cave in with a loud crash.

We are cut off from out allies, and trapped in with our enemies.

"I think we are screwed," I say to Logos.

"Indeed you are," a chilling voice replies.

I am blinded by the sudden flash of flashlights.

"Put your hands in the air and get on the ground!" another voice barks.

We have no choice but to comply.

A silhouette appears out from behind the lights held by the soldiers, a very familiar one.

It was Zero.


	26. Chapter 26: Departure

_**KillerKitten343**: Pardon my absence, I was on a week's hiatus to prepare for college. My apologies to everyone._

_That is pretty much all, enjoy chapter 26 like a Jedi!_

The soldiers part to allow Zero through. He stands over the both of us, and stands there silently.

"I can't see a bloody thing down here, take them above ground," He says breaking the silence.

Two soldiers pull me and Logos to our feet, another motions for us to climb a nearby ladder with his gun.

The both of us climb, followed by the soldiers.

The sun is rather blinding, and from what I could tell from our surroundings, we were far from the base.

Zero motions to a young looking soldier, "Call for transport, and from now on, keep the safety on your gun until we are in actual combat. In different circumstances you would have put your entire company in danger."

"S-sir yes sir," stutters the soldier sheepishly.

Zero turns to us, "Logos, why were you harboring Harpuia from me," he says angrily.

I notice his hands and the hilt of his saber are stained with blood.

Logos remains silent.

"Answer my question!" He seethes.

"Leave her alone!" I yell at him.

"What was that?" he asks.

"Logos wasn't the one harboring Harpuia," I answer.

He turns to me, "Pick your next words carefully," he says sending a chill down my spine.

Despite every instinct telling me to do otherwise, I answer honestly.

"Harpuia mistook me for you and attacked me but discovered that I am just a human when he defeated me so quickly. He decided to teach how to fight," I said, trying to hide my fear.

"He must have seen potential in a human that could survive fighting him," Zero commented.

"No, it was pity, I fainted before he could land a hit," I replied painfully honest, in the hopes Zero would assume I was worthless and let me go.

Zero broke down laughing, despite the sudden mood change he was still bloody scary.

I sheepishly laughed along with him.

"I like you, I think I will let you live, and that isn't narcissism due to you looking just like me," he says.

"Reploid Republic territory is no place for a human, I am sending you to our military academy in area 0," he continues.

"Reploid Republic?" I asked.

The Neo Arcadian soldiers collectively face-palmed.

The transport Zero called for lands behind him.

"Just get in the f**king chopper," He says exasperated.

I had no choice but to comply and I get in the chopper.

The lot of us file into the helicopter.

We take our seats and secure ourselves.

I look left and right and noticed something about the soldiers, they looked... different.

"It is about time humanity took charge of it's own destiny, that is why I replaced our mostly automated military with human soldiers," Zero said as if reading my mind.

"That and we couldn't trust the bots anymore, now that even the ones on our side started to defect," another soldier chimed in.

I noticed that the soldiers wore blue uniforms like those of the pantheons.

"Our base was a bit far flung, what is the Reploid Republic, you mentioned?" I asked.

"Rather than returning to serve humanity like they were supposed to after the peace treaty, the bots declared themselves to be an independent sovereign nation," a soldier replied.

"What's worse," he continued, "the rest of the reploid workforce started fleeing to them."

"Who's in charge?" I ask.

"Some chick who was a war veteran, but I suspect that Phantom wasn't so keen on giving up his hold on power. I bet he is running the show from backstage, if you know what I mean," the soldier continues.

"That sounds a lot like gossip," I reply.

"Phantom was in charge of everything during the war, and he is the head of Republic Intelligence still. I doubt he would give it up just like that," the soldier argued back.

I decided not to press him further, no cure for a stubborn opinion.

Logos has not spoken a word since she saw Zero.

"Logos," I call her.

She looks in my direction, but it feels as if she was starring right through me.

I muster the only words of encouragement I could think of, "Cheer up, at least he isn't going to kill us."

She smiles weakly and returns to the hell that is her own thoughts.

"So what is at this colony in Area 0," I ask.

"It is were the space station Eurasia crashed. It's environmental systems are still running, causing wildlife to continue to grow in what would otherwise be wasteland," Zero replied.

"We started colonizing there to research this phenomena, this is also where we built our military academy to raise the generation of best and brightest military minds to defend Neo Arcadia," Zero replies.

"Cool," I respond.

"Cool? COOL?! It's f**king awesome so you better be bloody grateful that I let you enroll!" he replies hotly.

The helicopter slowed to a hover.

"Take this, you will need it to enroll," Zero says handing me an envelope.

The door behind me opens and Zero kicks me out of the transport and slams the door behind me.

I fall a good ten feet and hit the ground like a rock.

Adrenaline kicks in and I scramble to my feet just in time to see the copter leave.

I see Logos's face pressed against the glass and her mouth moving like she is yelling my name before being knocked out by a soldier.

I fall to my knees in anguish.

Tears begin to blur my vision.

I not only failed to save my master, I stood idly by and watched my friend get kidnapped, and I lacked the courage to stand up to Zero. I didn't throw so much as a punch.

I hear murmuring around me.

I look around me now realizing my surroundings, I was in the middle of a crowded school. On top of all this I had to start bawling like a kid in the middle of a crowd, good job Keno.

Out of the crowd a man with spiky red hair, and light blue school blazer matching those of all the other and haughty attitude casually strode up with a blond student on his arm.

He leveled a pistol at me, "so what's a bot doing at this school?" he demands arrogantly.

I wrack my brain for a good comeback, when inspiration struck.


	27. Chapter 27: Prologue to Oblivion

_**Cindars**__: Sucks for you, your about to miss the best part, all of the last "bad anime" crossover chapters were put in place for a very good reason. It is a shame you decided to cut and run before that happened. _

_**KillerKitten242**__: You have not commented this is probably because the long wait has probably left you contemplating seppuku. My deepest apologies, hang in there, the chapter is on it's way hang in there! *hugs*_

_**nekosaru**__: The main character has been wearing his resistance uniform all along, hence the confusion on part of the students. Failing to convey that was bad on my part, last chapter was a rush job._

_**0kamiB1ue**__: You got your charger? Awesome! I formatted my old computer so it will stop running so slowly, now I am able to play mabinogi again. :D_

_Everybody else: Follow and review please! Love you guys!_

I put my goggles over my eyes to prevent my adversary from seeing the fact that I was crying a few seconds ago and turn to face him.

"Just who the hell do you think I am?!" I shout.

"I am a visiting professor all the way from the Reploid Republic's soldier exchange program, so you best lower that weapon or suffer the consequesces," I bark at the man.

The young man shrinks a bit, to my surprise my ruse worked.

"I-I'm sorry professor, I didn't mean to-" he strikes me in the side of the head with his pistol.

I start to fight the darkness tugging at the corners of my vision.

"Hmph, did you think I would fall for that bot?" I feel a hard impact on my chest.

He's kicking me.

"J..N stop...n't...see your hurting him...p"

The light fades.

I find myself in the familiar blackness of the reoccurring dreams I have involving Ciel.

"Ciel?" I call out.

I hear no reply.

"Ciel!?" I call out once more.

nothing.

"CIEL!?" I shout at the top of my lungs.

"Why did you let me die?" I hear her her voice behind me.

I turn to see Ciel, her noose is missing to reveal torn and rotten flesh.

"Why did you let me die?" she asks once more, this time with more venom.

"It wasn't my fault they got to you befor-"

She lunges at me, putting her hands around my throat, "LIER!"

I try to reason with her but her grip got steadily stronger.

I try to pry her frail hands away from my throat but with no luck, her grip was almost supernatural in strength.

I feel my strength ebb as the air is choked out of me.

I try to scream, but no sound comes out.

I am shaken awake. I sit bolt upright, and gasp for air.

"Oh my God, what sort of dreams were you having?!" a woman's voice asks.

I clutch my throat to find no hands, it didn't even feel sore.

"You were screaming in your sleep," she adds.

It is no good ignoring her, I try to form words.

"I-I dreamt I was being strangled," I managed to stutter out.

She bends down to where she is face to face with me. It was the girl who was with the guy who beat me up.

"Oh no that's horrible!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around my head, putting me into an awkward position.

I couldn't breath, I proceed to attempt to tap out. She lets go.

"Oh, uh so sorry," she sheepishly replies.

"I am so sorry I didn't help you sooner, but if it makes you feel better I dumped the jerk who did that to you," she adds.

I notice a stain of blood on her school blazer.

I get up suddenly.

"huh? are you ok? Is something wrong?" she begins to ask.

I rush past her and to the hospital suit bathroom to look in the mirror.

What I saw shocked me.

There were cuts under my eyes where my goggles were, that made it look as if I were crying tears of blood.

My legs turn to rubber and I start to slump to the floor.

The girl caught me.

"Don't worry your face will look better in no time!" she says in an attempt to cheer me up.

She starts dabbing at my eyes with some tissue.

"How does a human end up wearing a Reploid Republic uniform?" she asks.

"I was lost in the desert, some reploid soldiers picked me up, in exchange for letting me stay at their base I had to enlist," I answer.

"Ohmygosh! That is so cool, very mysterious!" she smiles.

Something tells me she wasn't the brightest bulb.

My mind begins to wander back to that dream, my thoughts once again interrupted.

"Hey, don't let that bad-dream bother you. Do you want to know what I do when I feel down?" she asks rhetorically.

"Go to a party!" she exclaims.

"A...party at a time like this?!" I snap.

"Well...that...that's exactly why you should go!" she replies, "you need some down time!

"I guess, I can't save my kidnapped friend in this state," I say aloud.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

"Uh...um...oh nothing," I sheepishly try to cover up my unintentional utterance.

"I knew there was something cool about you! The whole school is talking about you, rumors and theories are buzzing everywhere!" she exclaimed.

"Anyhow, I am sure everyone will have questions for you I hope you don't mind," she adds.

"Please don't tell anyone about-"

"For a price," she interrupts.

"What?"

"I wont tell anyone about your mission under two conditions," she explains.

"One you have to tell me all about your adventures," she states.

"That seems reasonable, though I wouldn't really call them adventures per say," I reply.

"Awesome! The second one is you have to give me a kiss," she says.

"Wh-wha?"

"You have to do it or I tell everyone," she puckers her lips.

If Logos and Cpt. Dynami found out I kissed someone other than them I'd be dead. On top of that, a third love interest would be hazardous to my health.

I kiss her on the cheek.

"Aw no fair you jerk! *sigh* Well, I didn't state were," she says.

"By the way my name is Alexis. What's your's?" she asks.

"K-keno," I reply.

"Omigosh! Such a cute name!" she exclaims.

"Anyhow, I stole my ex boyfriend's blazer it is laid out your bed along with directions to the party," she adds.

She gets up and I follow Alexis to the door. Before she could open the door the door opens by it'self.

"Hey! what are you doing in here get out!" barks the nurse.

"It's at seven!" she yells rushing through the door before the nurse could apprehend her.

...

...

...

It is about 6:30, I replaced my resistance uniform with a school blazer but leaving the nano-coverall underneath my clothes.

I step out the door to the hospital and try my best to decipher Alexis's chicken scratch hand writing.

Despite the area zero colony being newly built, the college campus seemed older than that. Trees grew in multiple area's and looked like they had been there for many years.

I find a row of buildings with Greek writing on them, they look like fraternity houses. From there I didn't need the piece of paper given to me by Alexis, I could hear the loud music.

I followed the sound to one of the buildings and walked in.

The noise that passed for music was deafening and the scent of alcohol filled the air.

I feel a hand grab my shoulder and I quickly turn around.

It was Alexis.

"com...ollow...me" was all I could make out before she could grab my hand and drag me off to some corner of the frat house.

The next hour she spent introducing me to various people from the school.

All of whom regarded me in awe when she told them I was originally in the resistance army.

It was obvious to them that I was human due to the cuts and bruises on the face that no reploid could sustain.

I was bombarded with various questions varying from, "so are they planning to invade us?" to less serious ones like, "so did you get to meet Phantom?" or stupid ones like, "so did they feed you motor oil?"

I also learned over the course of the party that the guy who beat me up name's Chad a senior who is the top student on campus. Which explains how I got pistol whipped before I could react.

I also heard that he was expelled for harming another student, and brandishing a weapon outside of class.

I feel an arm around my shoulder. I turn to see a drunk Alexis.

"Hey, Keno, give me a kiss," she demands her speech slurred.

I try to object but they were silenced by the sound of snoring, she had fallen asleep.

Her weight was starting to get the better of me.

I tried to haul her to a sofa when I was sent careening to the floor by a dancing party-goer.

Alexis was on top of me.

All I need to do is figure how to lift her off of me before she wakes up. She was much taller than me, and it was obvious she works out due to mandatory school training. Muscle being much heavier than other types of tissue means this will be no easy task.

My mental calculations were for naught, Alexis's eyes fluttered open.

"Keno"

"Y-yes," I sheepishly answer back.

"Thank you for being my friend," she says with a warm smile.

She may be intoxicated, but her words were sincere. I felt a faint warmth on my face.

My lungs breathed a sigh of rejoice when Alexis got up off of me.

I too got to my feet.

"How did you end up on the floor?" she asks as if she forgot that she fell too.

Before I could explain she begins lecturing me about how I drank to much when I hadn't had a single drink that night. Her speech was slurred.

Her drunken speech was interrupted by a collective gasp.

All heads were turned to the door.

It was Chad, disheveled, a half empty bottle in one hand, a gun in the other.

"Keno!" he shouts.

The crowd parts leaving an aisle between us.

"This...this is all your fault you robot loving son of a-"

"Chad stop!" I hear Alexis shout.

"You, you left me for him, you bitch!" she growls.

"Don't talk to her like-" I start, but was interrupted by the gunshot I would never forget. The gunshot that marked the beginning of the end. The gunshot that will haunt me forever.

The image will remain remain burned into my retina's forever.

Alexis pushed me out of the way of Chad's gun just in time to stop the bullet from hitting me, at the cost of her own life. The bullet struck her right through the heart.

"Keno...run..." was all she could mutter before her eyes dimmed.

I...let her die. Just like that...another life gone...because of me.

A bullet strikes Keno in the chest.

I let her die.

Another bullet strikes Keno in the chest.

It's all my fault.

And another.

my fault...

I see Chads boots next to my face.

I look up just in time to get my face splattered with his blood.

He committed suicide.

I fall into oblivion.

...

...

...

...

~Destroy the truth cannon, the world shall end as it begun. In seven days.~


	28. Chapter 28: The First Day

_**I apologize in advance for not updating sooner! This being the final hurrah I will be making the chapters much longer. Seven days to save the world and all I will be covering as much time with minimal time skips.**_** I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE! Anyhow, I am going to try and squeeze this one chapter out despite it being exam week.**

**EVERYONE LOOK UP MIGHTY NO.9 KEIJI INAFUNE'S NEW GAME!**

_**samusdabomb**: I don't think it is too much of a spoiler to tell you that the truth Cannon is not Ragnarök. Ragnarök was built under Weil's reign. Nor is this a starwars cameo. As for what it is will remain ambiguous for the time being. All will be explained in the end! ;3_

_**Killerkitten242**: You not expecting that happening was my intention! :D The last chapters that resembled echi-haram anime was intentionally put there to lull you the reader into a false sense of security._

_**0kamib1ue**: I am so glad you enjoy my work, you are my number one fan! As for Alexis she was an experiment, she was my attempt to get the reader endeared to a character within the course of one chapter then kill them off at the end to cause emotional trauma. That and to troll people who thought I was going to make another Ecci-haram chapter/character. My hope was to make her both annoying, yet a bit likable at the same time_

_**Everyone:** Please follow and review! We are drawing close to an epic conclusion to this tale!  
_

The familiar darkness swirls about me. Rather than staying in a sitting/lying down position like the other times this has happened to me I jolt standing upright. I wasn't about to let Ciel try to strangle me again. I get into a fight stance ready for an attack but I feel my foot hit something.

I look down to realize it is Alexis's corpse. Her face is pale and she has all too similar noose around her neck.

I hear a girl's giggle come from the darkness.

"You now stoop so low to sacrifice strangers too?"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" I scream.

My eyes shoot open. My vision is to blurred by the blinding light. I hear murmurs about me.

A strong hand pulls me to my feet.

"Hey! You alright? Wake up bro. Hey Mitch we got another live one!" I hear the voice say.

My eyes adjust to the light.

I see that the person who pulled me up was a party goer in a disheveled school uniform.

I look about and see that many people are unconscious.

"Party got a bit too wild?" I ask.

"Bro, I wish it was the party, this has happened all over the Area Zero colony," the student replied.

I look over to where I was shot. Two body bags, with bodies in them. Among the unconscious looked like a handful of men wearing helmets and armbands indicating they are military police.

One of the men had the looks of a detective, the floor next to him was stained with coffee and clutched in his hands were a Styrofoam cup.

"How am I alive?" I ask.

The student glanced towards the bodies of the military police.

"They said that you were wearing once of the Republic's next generation nano-suits. They protect the wearer from physical harm. Chad used an antique firearm which used physical bullets instead of buster-shot like most busters," he says. He leans in, "no one else heard it but me. The military police were about to arrest you," he whispers.

"Figures," I reply.

The student starts to ask if I knew anything about the "truth cannon" he had a heard of from a voice while out cold.

He was interrupted by a hurried voice coming from down the hall.

"Jimmy! turn on the news!" another man in a school uniform rushes into the room.

"Mitch what's happening?" the student I was just talking to asks.

"Just look!" Mitch turns on the television.

The screen flashed to a news channel.

"This just in we have a special news report, one much more grave than last night's rash of people fainting. We have reports of Neo Arcadia and the Reploid republic being on the verge of war. We are about to receive confirmation on this matter from Madam President," the news anchor announced.

The screen flashes to a news reporter standing with her back to a crowd standing before a podium, "We are about to hear confirmation from the President of the Reploid republic and I must tell you, the tense atmosphere in the room is tangible."

The reporter was about to speak more but was cut off when the crowd stirred. From the left of the stage came a short blond woman in a suit flanked by Phantom and secret service agent.

I couldn't make out who it was until the camera zoomed in, it was Alouette. Apparently there was no age limit for the Presidency...

I put aside my thoughts to listen to the speech.

"At approximately 12:00 PM last night every human and reploid on the face of this planet lost consciousness and had a shared nightmare. The words 'Destroy the Truth Cannon. The world will end as it had begun, in seven days,' Echoed across the world. We don't know the source of this message, but anyone with the power to affect every sentient being on the planet in such a way is not bluffing.

For those of you who do not know what the 'Truth Cannon' is, it is a secret project set up in Area Zero by the Neo Arcadian government for purposes our spies have yet to discover. For those of you living in the Area Zero colony it should be recognizable by the giant black spire that suddenly appeared this morning.

"Neo Arcadia has not only refused to meet with us, even more disturbing seems to priming the weapon for use rather than decommissioning it. It is with a heavy heart that I inform you all that we are left with no choice but to declare war. This isn't the type of war that was fought in the revolution, it is much worse. It is total war, for the price of defeat is ultimate. This wont be a war between one group of reploids vs another group of faceless reploids, it will be a war of steal vs flesh, created vs creator. It will be fought not in reploid territory but in the backyards of everyday humans.

It saddens me that Neo Arcadia now uses human soldiers given what is to come. I would urge that humans in the Neo Arcadian armed forces lay their weapons down. If you stand in the way we will use lethal force, this is all or nothing. God help us all."

The room was silent during the speech. Even after it's conclusion were the press would start raising her hands and start frantically asking questions, they remained silent murmuring among themselves. I myself was stunned not only by the courage shown by Alouette to face the crowd, but by the fact that such fighting words would come from a small girl. Technically reploids don't age per-say, their appearances remain unless modified, and she has been in the resistance since the beginning.

A single hand raises from the virtually silent crowd of reporters.

"Question?" asks Alouette.

"W-why do you want to exterminate us!?" the faceless reporter asks terror in her voice.

The room buzzes with louder murmurs.

"Can't you terrorists leave us alone!" another anonymous reporter yells.

"I bet they are responsible for the voice," another panicked voice chimed in.

The crowd is on the verge of rioting and the secret service start to escort Alouette off stage despite her objections. Phantom steps up to the mic.

"You are all idiots!" he declares, to which Alouette flashes him an evil look.

The screen turns off, Mitch and Jimmy look at each other in mixed awe and confusion totally speechless. I too was perplexed by what I witnessed.

I hear a click.

Put your hands up, you are under arrest for the murder of Alexis Alexandrov and Chad Price, you are also suspected to be associated with terrorists.

I turn to see who it is. It was the detective that was unconscious.

The only military police officer that was pulled out a radio, "Sir, we have apprehended the suspected murderer of General Alexandrov's sister."

(Elsewhere)

A Neo Arcadian general in his late twenties sits in his office, gazing at a small framed portrait of his deceased sister. His thick brows furrowed. His grimace half hidden by his thick blond mustache.

"Come in," he calls, composing his face he puts down the portrait and smoothing down his beard.

A young officer walks in to the office and saluted, "General Alexandrov sir!"

"At ease, what are you hear for captain?" he asks impatiently.

"We have heard word that your sister's suspected killer is in custody," the Captain replies.

"And that is important how?" asks the General.

"Uh..I thought," the soldier stutters, taken aback by the indifference.

"What do you think of what the news story today?" the General asks.

The young Captain was surprised by the request for his personal opinion.

"I-I am disgusted that machines would turn on their former masters, sir," the young soldier replies.

"That is mighty patriotic of you isn't it?" General Alexandrov replies with a laugh.

The young soldier laughs along patronizingly.

"Loosen up, I'm not going to hang you for your opinion," the General replies.

The young soldier appears less nervous.

"I suspect that this was all Zero's doing sir, to give a legitimate reason to go to war against the Republic," the soldier speaks up.

"Now that kind of treason talk will get you hung," the General replies, "but I suspect the same, those reporters were bad actors too."

"The reporters sir?" asks the soldier.

"Audience inserts, put in enough to rock the boat and everyone loses it," the General replies.

"Should we cancel the operation we were planning?" asks the soldier.

"That would be the smart thing to do, given the unpredictability of war. At the same time this presents a great opportunity," the General states.

"Opportunity?" asks the young soldier.

"A warrior and philosopher in a prehistoric nation called 'China' said that all warfare is based on deception. Except for some minor changes to the previous strategy we keep to the plan, the enemy will not see us coming, " the General explained.

"Very good sir!" the young soldier replies, visibly impressed.

"How is our scientist friend?" asks the General.

"He has stopped trying to escape at least," the soldier replies.

"Good, very good. You are dismissed," says the General.

(Back at the Frat-house)

I rack my brain for a way to get out of this mess only to come up blank.

Jimmy nonchalantly walks behind the detective hand karate-chops him on the neck. Mitch grabs the gun before the military police officer reacts.

"Bro, get out of here!" I hear Jimmy yell.

I hesitate.

"You were ex resistance, there is no way you will get a fare trial, just run!" Mitch adds.

So I flee out the door as fast as possible.

I fly down the street, attempting to remember where my hospital room was, or where the hospital was.

I pull out Alexis's instructions and begin to backtrack.

I eventually find the hospital and I rush up the stairs to my second floor room.

I open the door and my heart goes cold, someone is in my room.

"Sup," the figure nonchalantly greets me.

"Uh...nothing much?" I reply. I assume he must be a student or doctor.

"You are sure laid-back to consider being a hunted fugitive nothing much!" the figure says with a laugh.

Well, that blows that assumption out of the water. I prepare to fight.

"You have nothing to fear from me, we are on the same side," he assures me, stepping into the light.

He was a human in his thirties with shoulder length wavy hair. His facial hair consisted of stubble around the jaw and an average mustache.

"I may be human, but I am aiding the Republic," he insists.

He motions out the window at a van full of military police pulling into the parking lot, "Who would you prefer to take your chances with?"

I nodded in reply and he motions me to follow. The two of us rush out of the door, skirting the school nurse. We rush down the stairs and I was about rush out the front door but was suddenly pulled into the janitor's closet.

"Shhh, wait until they pass," I hear my companion's voice say.

I hear heavy boots rush past the door then fade.

"Now!"

We burst out of the closet and rush out the door. To my horror the detective was standing right outside the door. The detective draws a holdout buster.

"You think you can get away so easy!" he shouts.

I look to my companion who seems unfazed. He jogs right past the detective.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" the detective pulls the trigger.

Nothing happens, the gun jammed.

I ball up a fist and rush the panicked detective.

"Stop! leave him, no need to harm him," my companion says stopping me in my tracks.

"My car is parked next to their van," he says motioning to an unassuming white sedan.

He takes the driver seat and I get into the passenger seat.

"By the way, where did you put your resistance uniform and weapons?" he asks.

I am struck with a jolt of panic.

"Relax Keno, I put your things in my trunk. I was just messing with you. By the way, I'm Filius Dei," he says extending his hand.

I shake his hand, off put by how much he knows about me and how little I know of him.

"An odd name isn't it?" I ask.

"I could say the same about yours," he replies.

"Touché, but how did you know the buster would jam?" I ask.

"I have a way of knowing things. Just like right now I know your friend Logos is being held at the truth cannon," he said.

I stutter, "H-how did you?!"

"I have my ways," Filius replies with a wink.

"You wouldn't happen to be friends with Logos eh?" I ask.

"We are friends, but it is more of a professional relationship" he replies.

"Professional?" I ask.

"All will be revealed at the top of the truth cannon," he answers cryptically.

I look out the passenger seat window at the city, jutting out from center of the city was the truth cannon. It was a solid black spire stretching into the sky almost without end.

The car pulls off the highway and into a run down portion of the town.

"we are almost at our destination," Filius informs me.

The car pulls into an underground parking garage and we keep going until we get to the bottom level.

The car pulls into a parking spot and Filius gets out of the car, I follow. He stops at a vending machine, swipes a money card, then punches a sequence of drink buttons.

The Vending machine moves aside, and spits out a soda. Filius picks up the soda and hands it to me, "just like Half-Life 2 eh?"

I chuckle, I was thinking just that. We walk through the door into a strange bunker like facility.

"During the war we discovered Area Zero had life again before Neo Arcadia. Phantom predicted Neo Arcadia's next move and set up facilities like these underground. This city was here before the elf war, it's automated systems kept the city in repair. When Neo Arcadia decided to colonize, it was move in ready," Filius explained.

"So what are the facilities for?" I ask.

"These facilities have a well stalked armory, can house 100 soldiers, has holding and interrogation rooms, and a communication system to the outside that can't be traced. This facility was designed to be ready to facilitate guerrilla fighters for a long term war, but we are the only two people in the base at the moment. It is being used as a spy safe-house," replied Filius.

"Were are the other spies?" I asked.

"Doing other missions, for the most part, they have been withdrawn to more strategic positions near the enemy front lines. There are still a handful in this city, but for the most part, they are keeping tabs on troop movements and other intelligence gathering," he replies.

"I see, and what about us?" I ask.

"You are a member of Hidden Team, the hand of General Phantom himself. You get the cool missions naturally. Ever watch Mission Impossible?"" Filius asks.

"I was more of a Bourne fan, but sure give me the details," I reply.

"Follow me!" he replies.

Filius leads me down a few corridors to a large room that looked similar to the resistance main base's command room. The difference, no one was manning the monitors, and the room was somewhat dusty.

Filius turns on one of the computers, and flips a switch next to the monitor. The image is blurry until Filius waves his hand and tells the monitor to work right. I chuckled at that, he simply replied, "sometimes you just have to sweet talk em a bit."

"Looked more like you were Jedi mind-tricking it," I laughed.

The image came into focus, it was a picture of Cerveau.

"Recognize him?" asks Filius.

"Cerveau, he's a scientist right?" I ask.

"Yes, and since the destruction of the first Resistance base Cerveau has been in Neo Arcadian hands," explains Filius.

"So that means!"

"Yes," Filius interrupts, " Neo Arcadia put him to work building the Truth Cannon, he is the key to getting past the cannon's defenses."

"Wait, did this start under Copy X's reign?" I ask.

"Yes, to a degree," replies Filius.

"To a degree?" I ask perplexed.

"Towards the end of his reign Copy X behaved erratically, the final battles of the war, X insisted on controlling every aspect of the battle planning. You saw how easily Neo Arcadia was defeated, it was almost as if they lost on purpose. When peace is proposed Zero goes off his rocker and assassinates X, and puts in place the very same policies that X was planning on implementing when the war was over. X was the one that was planning on de-automating the military, and recruit humans, as well as colonizing area X," Filius explains.

I am even more confused at this point.

"What are you trying to say?" I ask.

"Zero, and Copy X are being influenced by the same entity," Filius replies, Anyhow, back to briefing."

Filius pulls up a map on the screen and zooms in on a stretch of road.

"Tomorrow, Cerveau will be transported to another lab in the city to help with a snag in the research there. We need to make sure he doesn't get there, it is on this stretch or road you are going to steal Cerveau from the convoy," He explains.

"So how am I supposed to do that?" I ask.

"Here is what we are going to do"

~Filius spends the next few hours explaining in detail how we are going to kidnap Cerveau from the convoy.~

"That's brilliant!" I exclaim.

"And not a single drop of human blood shed in the process," Filius adds.

"Anyhow, we have quite the operation tomorrow, I will show you to your quarters," Filius says getting up. He motions for me to follow him.

We walk down a corridor and he hands me a key card, and points at a numbered room.

"Rest up, our mission is bright and early," says Filius.

"Good night," I reply.

I swipe the card key and enter my spartan barracks, and crash on the cot.


End file.
